Familientreffen
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Das alljährliche WeasleyFamilientreffen steht an. Und dieses Jahr sind Fred und George im mütterlichen Verkupplungsfokus. Was werden sich die Zwillinge einfallen lassen, um einem MollyExtremeDating zu entgehen? FWLL und GWBZ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Teil der NJF-Challenge (NJF nicht jugendfrei) in der Manga-Community zu dem Thema „Heimliche Begierde"

Weitere Vorgaben: 8 der folgenden Wörter, davon min. ein Adjektiv und ein Gewürz

_Flöte, stachelig, Mehlschlacht, Kuschelstunde, Seife, blutrot, Wappen, Wandteppich, Rosmarin, Pfeffer, Salz, Honig, Gedicht, schnarchen, Tagtraum, seidig_

Außerdem war mindestens eine NJF-Szene gefordert, wobei freigestellt war, ob lime oder lemon. (Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich die Geschichte hier poste, darf davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Charaktere in Übereinkunft mit meiner Muse sich für lime entschieden haben. .)

Pairing: FWLL, GWBZ

(Das Doppelpairing war, wie so oft bei mir, eine Idee von abranka )

Setting: Post-War. Und ich ignoriere definitiv DH-Epilog, für alles weitere hab ich meine Theorien, die diese Geschichte DH-passend machen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Universum gehören nicht mir, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe mir diese Dinge lediglich entliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das einzige, was mir gehört sind der Plot und ein paar Details.

Story:

**Familientreffen**

_Teil I – Der Plan_

London, die pulsierende Hauptstadt des Vereinigten Königreichs, wurde mal wieder von jenem Wetter, für das England weltweit berühmt war, beglückt – anhaltendem Regen. Überall hasteten Menschen mit Regenschirmen durch die Straßen, darauf bedacht, möglichst schnell wieder ins Trockene zu kommen, und wer es sich erlauben konnte, ging bei diesem Wetter erst gar nicht nach draußen. Oxford Street, Londons berühmte Einkaufsstraße, lag nahezu ausgestorben da. Und auch jenseits einer für nichtmagische Menschen verborgenen Kneipe namens ‚Der tropfende Kessel', in der Winkelgasse, jenem faszinierenden Ort, der fast alles bot, was das Zaubererherz nur begehrte, gingen die Geschäfte an diesem Morgen eher zäh. Ein paar vereinzelte Hexen und Zauberer, die dringende Einkäufe erledigten, aber sonst war an Kundschaft nicht viel zu sehen. Und da es erst Mai und noch dazu mitten in der Woche war, gab es auch keine Schulkinder, die ihre Eltern so lange nervten, bis diese doch einem Ausflug zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon oder dem Scherzartikelladen ‚Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' zustimmten.

In eben jenem Scherzartikelladen nutzten Fred und George Weasley, die beiden rothaarigen Besitzer des Ladens, die Kundenflaute, um einmal in Ruhe die Regale zu säubern und eine Inventur durchzuführen, damit sie rechtzeitig zu den Sommerferien ihre Bestände aufstockten. Denn schließlich mussten ja alle Streiche treibenden Schüler dann dringend ihre Vorräte wieder auffüllen und die neuen Produkte in Augenschein nehmen, um so zu wissen, was sie über das Jahr per Versandbestellung nachordern wollten.

Die anstehenden Sommerferien bedeuteten aber auch das alljährliche Weasley-Familientreffen. Und genau um dieses drehte sich das Gespräch der Zwillinge, während George die Anti-Staub-Zauber erneuerte und Fred eine Liste im Lager durchging.

„Mann, wieso konnte Percy nicht bis zum Sommer warten, um Gabrielle seinen Antrag zu machen?", grummelte George, während er eine Schachtel auf das oberste Regalbrett schweben ließ, nachdem er dort den Staub beseitigt hatte.

„Ja, verdammt! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so ungeduldig sein könnte. Aber nein, jetzt ist Mum natürlich total auf uns beide fixiert", pflichtete ihm sein Bruder bei.

„Dabei sollte man doch annehmen, dass ihr, zusammen mit Hermiones Baby, die Neuigkeiten von Perce reichen..."

„Sollte, tut es aber nicht. Du kennst doch Mum." Fred zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jeder, der Molly Weasley kannte, kannte auch ihre heimliche Begierde – nämlich all ihre Kinder ähnlich glücklich verheiratet zu sehen, wie sie und Arthur es waren. Nun ja, vermutlich war dieses Begehren nicht wirklich heimlich, aber solange nichts darüber im Tagespropheten stand, ließ die Familie Molly gerne in dem Glauben, dass sie von ihren kupplerischen Tätigkeiten nichts mitkriegten. Bislang hatte sie allerdings auch noch nicht zur Hochform auflaufen müssen, hatten sich doch ihre Kinder von ganz allein mit passenden Lebenspartnern zusammengefunden.

Bill und Fleur waren mittlerweile seit sechs Jahren glücklich verheiratet und hatten auch schon mit zwei Kindern für den Fortbestand der Linie gesorgt.

Charlie hatte sie alle ein wenig überrascht, als er in dem Sommer, als Fleur ihre erste Schwangerschaft bekannt gab, seinen Freund mitbrachte. Die Familie hatte schon lange gewusst, dass es Charlie mehr zu Männern als zu Frauen zog, aber dass er sich ausgerechnet in Draco Malfoy verlieben würde, damit hatte nun keiner gerechnet. Besonders Harry und Ron hatten sich kaum mehr eingekriegt. Doch allen ungläubigen und aufgebrachten Kommentaren zum Trotz waren die beiden immer noch zusammen, und glaubte man ihren Briefen, immer noch so verliebt wie zwei drachenbesessene Menschen es eben sein konnten. Die Familie hatte es schon lange aufgegeben das Rätsel lösen zu wollen, wer bei den beiden an erster Stelle kam – die Drachen oder ihr Partner. Aber solange es das Reservat in Rumänien gab, würden sie sich wohl auch nicht entscheiden müssen.

Beim dritten Sommertreffen der Weasleys, das praktischerweise immer an Bills und Fleurs Hochzeitstag stattfand, hatten sich Harry und Ginny verlobt.

Das Jahr darauf hatten sie am Familientreffen eine weitere Hochzeit gefeiert, denn Ron hatte auf diesem Termin bestanden um Hermione zu heiraten, damit er auf gar keinen Fall in die Verlegenheit geriet, den Hochzeitstag zu vergessen. Hermione hatte dies lachend akzeptiert. (Aus ähnlichem Grund hatte Ginny vorsorglich ihre Hochzeit auf Weihnachten gelegt, denn auf diese Weise, so meinte sie, konnte sie sicher sein, von Harry auf jeden Fall immer ein Geschenk zu bekommen.)

Letztes Jahr waren es dann schon drei Enkelkinder gewesen, die dem eh schon lebhaften Familientreffen ihre ganze eigene Note gegeben hatten.

Doch die Tatsache, dass noch immer drei ihrer Söhne als Singles durch die Welt liefen, hatte Molly keine Ruhe gelassen und so hatte sie beschlossen, etwas zu unternehmen. Und weil Percy der Ältere war, sollte er zuerst unter die Haube. Nur, dass Percy sich der mütterlichen Einmischung entzogen hatte. Denn erst war er für ein Jahr im Auftrag des Ministeriums nach Paris gegangen und dann hatte er sich dort an Weihnachten in Fleurs jüngere Schwester Gabrielle verliebt. Natürlich hatte er, korrekt wie er war, gewartet, bis sie Ende Januar volljährig wurde, ehe er sie zu umwerben begann, dann aber nicht lange gezögert, und so hatten sich die beiden schon zu Ostern verlobt. (Gabrielle gestand ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit, dass sie sich schon auf der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester in ihn verliebt hatte.) Die Trauung sollte zwar erst in knapp zwei Jahren stattfinden, aber was waren schon zwei Jahre, wenn die Braut bereits seit sechs Jahren auf ihren Traumprinzen wartete?

„Allerdings freue ich mich für den guten alten Percy", meinte Fred jetzt. „Die beiden sahen auf dem Foto wirklich glücklich aus. Und wer weiß, vielleicht schafft es Gabrielle ja, dass er nicht mehr ganz so zugeknöpft ist."

„Klar freue ich mich für die zwei", sagte George, „aber die Aussicht, dass Mum schon dabei ist, nach möglichen Dates für uns Ausschau zu halten, finde ich beängstigend."

Der Gedanke an ein Molly-Extreme-Dating ließ auch Fred einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen. „Wir brauchen einen Plan", sagte er schlicht, mit einem Hauch Resignation in der Stimme. Etwas lebhafter schon wiederholte er noch einmal: „Wir brauchen definitiv einen Plan!"

Man konnte förmlich hören, wie diese Worte den berühmten Funken bei den Zwillingen entzündete.

„Der einzige Weg, wie wir Mum davon abbringen können, uns jedes Wochenende mit einem anderen potenziellen Lebenspartner verkuppeln zu wollen, ist ihr glaubhaft zu versichern, dass wir bereits glücklich vergeben sind", sagte George.

„Problem ist nur, es ihr versichern ist nicht genug. Denn wenn wir wirklich mit jemandem glücklich zusammen wären, wieso sollten wir die betreffende Person dann nicht zum Familientreffen mitbringen? Schließlich durfte sich noch nicht einmal Charlies Lieblingsdrache davor drücken", gab Fred zu bedenken.

„Also brauchen wir jemanden, der bereit ist, sich zumindest für das Familientreffen als feste Freundin, oder in meinem Fall als fester Freund, auszugeben."

Fred nickte. Soweit war der Plan ja nicht schlecht. Aber konnten sie einfach so in eine Bar oder einen Club gehen und zwei Wildfremde ansprechen? Gut, man konnte schon, schließlich begann jeder Flirt mehr oder weniger auf diese Weise. Und vielleicht fanden sie auch zwei Menschen, die bereit waren, sich auf so eine verrückte Idee einzulassen. Aber…

„Mum und die anderen würden in Null Komma Nichts riechen, dass wir nicht wirklich mit unseren angeblichen Partnern zusammen sind", fasste George Freds Gedanken in Worte.

Ein leises, listiges Lächeln schlich sich auf Freds Gesicht. „Es sei denn…"

„Es sei denn…" Auch Georges Gedanken schienen sich in diesen Bahnen zu bewegen.

„Es sei denn, wir fangen früh genug mit der Suche an, damit wir die Glücklichen entsprechend einweisen können", beendete Fred den Satz. „Also gut, kommen wir zu der Liste." Kurzentschlossen drehte er das Inventur-Pergament herum, so dass er sich auf die Rückseite Notizen machen konnte.

Für jedes Projekt, das die Zwillinge angingen, sei es ein Streich, ein neues Produkt oder auch einfach nur ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für eines ihrer Geschwister, erstellten sie eine Liste, wo sie festhielten, was sie sich vorstellten und dabei immer mehr ins Detail gingen, bis sie am Ende mit einem möglichen Resultat dastanden. So auch jetzt.

Er teilte die Seite in zwei Spalten, denn bestimmt hatte George leicht andere Vorstellungen, wie ein entsprechender Kandidat aussehen musste, als er selbst.

**oOoOo**

Eine gute Stunde später war das Pergament über und über mit Notizen bedeckt.

Seufzend legte Fred die Feder aus der Hand. „Ich fürchte, George, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Denn auch wenn wir es uns noch so sehr wünschen, bezweifle ich doch, dass wir ausgerechnet jetzt, wo wir jemanden suchen, um Mum zu täuschen, auf unsere Traumfrau, bzw. unseren Traummann treffen. Wir werden uns wohl einschränken müssen."

Widerstrebend nickte George. „Also gut. Reduzieren wir die Liste dahingehend, dass die betreffende Person volljährig sein muss, aber nicht mehr als 10 Jahre älter sein darf. Natürlich darf die betreffende Person auch nicht verheiratet sein, oder in irgendeiner Weise mit uns verwandt. Und sie sollte über Körperhygiene verfügen."

Fred grinste. „Und dabei hatte ich mir schon so schön ausgemalt, was für ein schnuckeliges Pärchen du wohl mit Professor Snape abgeben würdest!"

„Haha! Dann müsstest du aber mit Trelawny antreten", gab sein Bruder zurück. Sie wussten beide, dass keiner von ihnen ernsthaft einen ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer in Betracht ziehen würde, weshalb Fred auch nichts gegen die Altersregel sagte. Und was die Körperhygiene betraf… Nun ja, das erklärte sich wohl von selbst.

„Und wer auch immer es ist, sollte halbwegs clever sein, sonst wird das mit dem Täuschungsmanöver nichts", sagte George. Nicht, dass sein Bruder noch auf die glorreiche Idee kam, ihm jemand wie Marcus Flint anzudrehen. Wie blöd musste man sein, um nicht wenigstens ein paar ZAGs zu bestehen?

„Einverstanden. Die nächsten beiden Personen, die unseren Laden betreten und unserer Liste entsprechen, werden wir fragen."

_Ende Teil I_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Simsly: Wie du siehst, habe ich weitergeschrieben (Ob es für dich allerdings schnell genug war, weiß ich nicht.)

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze gehören weder mir noch der toten Spinne an der Wand, die mich am Wochenende spätnachts heimlich überfallen wollte, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Mir gehören lediglich ein paar Detailideen. (Und nein, die gehören auch nicht der fiesen, toten Spinne!)

Auf zum nächsten Kapitel:

**Familientreffen**

_Teil II – Mitstreiter gesucht I_

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, da die Weasley-Zwillinge ihren verzweifelt kuriosen Plan schmiedeten, saß Luna Lovegood in der Redaktion des Klitterers und brütete über dem Layout der nächsten Ausgabe. Aber wie sie die Artikel und Werbeanzeigen auch anordnete, irgendwo klaffte immer eine Lücke. Seufzend zog sie die oberste Schublade ihres Schreibtisches auf, um die Kartei ihrer Gelegenheitsautoren herauszuholen. Ob sie vielleicht bei Gillys Merryweather anfragen sollte, ob diese noch eine Geschichte über die Schnarchzapfenkäfer hatte? Oder vielleicht doch lieber den alten Angus? Niemand spann so feines Zauber-Seemannsgarn wie er.

Unwillig schüttelte Luna den Kopf. Obgleich beide Autoren durchaus interessante Menschen waren, die auf unterhaltsame Art ihre Ansichten darstellten, passte keiner von beiden so recht in die geplante Ausgabe, deren Titelthema die Rotpockenseuche der Skarabäuskäfer und der Zusammenhang dieser Käferkrankheit mit dem Untergang des antiken ägyptischen Reiches war. Keiner ihrer freien Mitarbeiter in ihrer Kartei kam für dieses Thema in Frage, beziehungsweise diejenigen, die in Frage gekommen waren, hatte sie längst für diese Ausgabe verpflichtet.

Vielleicht, wenn sie Gillys bat ein paar Parallelen zwischen den Schnarchzapfenkäfern und den antiken Skarabäen abzuleiten? Doch noch im gleichen Augenblick, da sie das dachte, wusste Luna, dass dies vergebene Liebesmüh wäre. Gillys Merryweather war unschlagbar wenn es um Berichte über Sichtungen der seltenen Käfer ging, oder die nutzbringende Anwendung verschiedener Körperteile, so man die Käfer fing, aber wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen und Vergleiche dazu zu kreieren, war einfach nicht in Gillys' Denkweise verankert. Einen solchen Artikel im Anschluss zu überarbeiten, war fast mehr Arbeit, als selbst einen zu verfassen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es sich bei den Schnarchzapfenkäfern eh um eine frei erfundene Spezies handelte.

Natürlich wusste Luna, dass die meisten Themen, die im Klitterer behandelt wurden, einzig der Phantasie der Autoren entsprangen. Aber es waren interessante Phantasien von interessanten Leuten, oder wurden zumindest auf interessante Art vertreten. Und genau darum ging es ihr mit ihrer Zeitung, wie auch schon ihrem Vater vor ihr.

„Jeder Mensch ist interessant, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger, aber es liegt an uns zu erkennen, was sie interessant macht", hatte Xenophilius Lovegood ihr erklärt, als sie ihn als Kind einmal gefragt hatte, warum in seiner Zeitung so viel Unsinn stand. Damals hatte sie seine Worte noch nicht ganz verstanden, doch im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie erkannt, wie Recht er doch damit hatte. Aber auch, als sie die volle Bedeutung seiner Lebensphilosophie, als welche man diesen Ausspruch wohl werten konnte, noch nicht ganz erfasst hatte, hatte sie sich doch schon bemüht für ihn interessant zu werden. Ganz besonders, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war. Und tatsächlich hatte sie mit ihren kleinen Eigenheiten ihren Vater oft zum Lachen gebracht.

Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts war dann eine eher ernüchternde Erfahrung gewesen – mit einigen Ausnahmen. Nachdem sie fast ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben in der Gegenwart von Menschen verbracht hatte, die nach Aussage ihres Vaters (und später ihrer eigenen Auffassung) interessant waren, war es fast schon erschreckend, wie wenig interessante Menschen es in dieser berühmten Schule gab. Die Mehrzahl waren leider langweilig bis spießig-normal. Das ließ sich meist schon allein daran erkennen, wie ihre Mitschüler und Lehrer auf ihre Spleens und Aussagen reagierten. Aber es gab auch ein paar wirklich außergewöhnliche Menschen. Und fast alle hatten damals Dumbledores Armee angehört – eine Zeit, an die Luna noch heute gerne zurückdachte.

Noch während sie sich all die schönen Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis rief, sah sie auf einmal die Lösung für ihr Problem mit der nächsten Ausgabe der Zeitung klar vor ihren Augen: George und Fred Weasley!

Die Weasley-Zwillinge gehörten definitiv zu den interessantesten Menschen, die sie während ihrer Schulzeit kennen gelernt hatte. Und was noch besser war – sie hatten einen großen Bruder, der mehrere Jahre als Fluchbrecher in Ägypten gearbeitet hatte. Bill Weasley selbst wollte Luna nicht fragen, kannte sie den ältesten Weasley-Sohn doch nur sehr flüchtig. Aber bestimmt wussten die Zwillinge noch die ein oder andere Anekdote aus dem Leben ihres Bruders, die sich für einen kleinen Artikel eignete.

Ohne lange zu zögern, beschloss Luna, den beiden einen Besuch in ihrem Laden abzustatten. Dass es draußen regnete – ob immer noch oder schon wieder vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, aber es war für sie auch nicht von Belang – kümmerte sie wenig, wozu hatte sie schließlich ihren Regenmantel mit den Wasserschutzzeichen?

Mit einem leisen Knall disapparierte sie gen Winkelgasse.

**oOoOo**

Der anhaltend ausbleibende Sonnenschein hatte dafür gesorgt, dass im Scherzartikelladen gleichfalls anhaltend die Kunden ausblieben und so hatten die Zwillinge beschlossen, die Versandbestellungen schon jetzt zu erledigen, statt wie sonst nach dem Ladenschluss.

„Was meinst du, wenn wir den Regen in Flaschen abfüllen und als Flüssigsonne verkaufen, ob wir damit Erfolg hätten?", fragte George mit einem Grinsen und sah aus dem Fenster, während er ein weiteres Paket mit der Anschrift von Hogwarts verschnürte.

Das Klingeln der Ladenglocke enthob Fred einer Antwort, aber noch während er nach vorne in den Verkaufsraum ging, spielte er mit dem Gedanken, dass Georges Idee vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht war. Wenn ihnen ein verregneter Sommer ins Haus stand, könnte in Flaschen abgefüllter Sonnenschein sich tatsächlich als Verkaufsschlager erweisen. Nur, wie füllte man Sonnenschein in Flaschen ab?

„Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen... Luna! Hallo, was führt dich denn bei diesem Wetter hier her?" Überrascht begrüßte Fred die spleenige junge Hexe.

Neugierig horchte George auf. Na, wenn das nicht wunderbar zu ihren Plänen passte! Doch schon während Luna erklärte, weshalb sie gekommen war, erkannte er, dass sein Bruder Luna überhaupt nicht als mögliche Kandidatin für das Familientreffen wahrnahm. Und so beschloss er einzugreifen. Grinsend gesellte er sich neben Fred an den Tresen. „Hi Luna!"

„Oh, hi George", kam die üblich verträumte Antwort.

Die Zwillinge hatten längst aufgegeben herausfinden zu wollen, wieso gerade Luna sie auseinander halten konnte, wenn es noch nicht einmal ihrer Mutter gelang, aber egal, sprach es doch eigentlich nur für das ehemalige Ravenclawmädchen. Besonders in Bezug auf ihren Plan. Und so sagte George:

„Du möchtest also eine möglichst glaubwürdige unglaubliche Geschichte aus dem lieben, alten Ägypten, wie wir es von Bill kennen, hören?"

Luna nickte. „Zuerst wollte ich ja noch etwas über die Schnarchzapfenkäfer in diese Ausgabe mit hinein nehmen, aber ich fürchte, dass die Verwandtschaft dieser Spezies mit den antiken Skarabäen wissenschaftlich noch nicht bestätigt ist."

Fred und George grinsten. Sie wussten schon, wieso ihre Anzeige im Klitterer so erfolgreich war – war sie doch vermutlich der einzige Beitrag zu etwas real Existierendem.

„Gerne... Aber wie wäre es, wenn du uns im Gegenzug bei unserem neusten Projekt hilfst?", fragte George.

Fred sah seinen Zwillingsbruder überrascht an. Wie bitte sollte Luna ihnen bei dem flüssigen Sonnenschein helfen? Zumal sie darüber doch noch gar nicht wirklich gesprochen hatten...

„Ein Projekt?" Echtes Interesse vertrieb vorübergehend den stets präsenten abwesenden Ausdruck aus Lunas Augen. „Worum geht es? Ein neues Produkt oder ein Streich?"

„Ein Streich", kam die grinsende Antwort.

Erst jetzt dämmerte es Fred, worauf George hinaus wollte. Aber das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein! Verstohlen trat er seinem Bruder auf den Fuß. Doch dieser zischte ihn nur an und der Blick, den Fred sich einhandelte, erinnerte ihn nur zu deutlich daran, dass sie nicht die Zeit hatten, wählerisch zu sein. Und Luna erfüllte nun mal alle Kriterien. Aber… Luna? Andererseits... es hätte ihn auch schlimmer treffen können, oder?

Währenddessen hatte George der Hexe ihren Plan in groben Zügen erläutert.

„Ah ja, und welchen Zauberer habt ihr für dich im Visier, George?" Amüsiert beobachtet Luna die beiden, während ihre Stimme wieder den verträumten, weichen Klang angenommen hat, der so typisch für sie war.

„Bislang noch niemanden", schaltete sich nun Fred ein, der sich wohl oder übel mit der Situation abgefunden hatte. „Es ist einfach noch kein Zauberer hier herein gekommen, der höchstens zehn Jahre älter und maximal fünf Jahre jünger ist als er, obendrein Single, über ausreichend Verstand für so eine Aktion verfügt und den Begriff Körperhygiene lebt und nicht erst in einem Wörterbuch nachschlagen muss."

Luna lächelte nickend. Dass diese kurze Liste, abgesehen vom Geschlecht, auch als Auswahlkriterium für sie gedient hatte, schien sie nicht im mindesten zu stören. „Eine gute Idee, Hexe beziehungsweise Zauberer auch als Bedingung aufzunehmen. Denn sonst hätte euch vielleicht ein isländischer Girgelib zu täuschen versucht."

Isländischer Girgelib? Abermals wechselten die Zwillinge einen vielsagenden, amüsierten Blick.

„Und, wie ist es, Luna, machst du mit?", hakte George nach.

Zuerst schien es, als hätte die spleenige Hexe seine Frage gar nicht verstanden, geisterten ihre Augen doch durch den Laden als suche sie unsichtbare Girgelibs, aber dann sagte sie schlicht: „Ja, ich mache mit."

„Wunderbar. Und jetzt zu der versprochenen Anekdote..."

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Luna, die ja noch einen Redaktionsschluss einzuhalten hatte, und die Zwillinge blieben allein zurück. Aber sie hatten sich für den kommenden Sonntag zum Abendessen und zur ersten Informationsrunde verabredet.

_Ende Teil II_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

_Rock_: Danke für das Kompliment über meinen Schreibstil. Was das Pairing FFxLW betrifft, so hab ich eine Freundin, die sich gerne mal solche Kombinationen ausdenkt und ich bin fast jedes Mal bereit, mich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen. g

_Simsly_: Es geht weiter. Und was die Spinne betrifft, die musste nach einer Schrecksekunde meinerseits ihr Leben lassen. Aber wenn sie auch so doof war, sich in der Zeit, wo ich meine kleine Trittleiter und einen Spinnen-Tötungs-tauglichen Schuh geholt habe, nicht nutzt um abzuhauen, ist sie selbst dran Schuld. g

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören weder mir noch meiner Bettdecke, die mich heute Morgen so lieb hatte, dass sie mich gar nicht loslassen wollte, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Mir gehören lediglich ein paar Detailideen. (Die wiederum auch nicht meiner Bettdecke gehören.)

**Familientreffen**

_Teil III – Mitstreiter gesucht II_

Der Regen vom Vortag hatte Londons sonst von dem unablässig rollenden Verkehr zu einer dichten Abgaswolke verpestete Luft sauber gewaschen, so dass es eine wahre Freude war, an diesem Morgen unterwegs zu sein. Genießerisch sog George Weasley die frische Luft ein, ehe er die offene Halle des Borough Markets betrat. Dies war seine liebste Zeit des Tages, besonders wenn es galt Kräuter und andere Dinge für den Zauberscherzladen einzukaufen.

Gutgelaunt schlenderte er, angetan mit einer ausgeblichenen Jeans und einem blau-weiß-gestreiften Hemd statt des sonst üblichen Umhangs, zwischen den einzelnen Verkaufsständen umher, immer wieder fasziniert von der Vielfalt, die den Muggeln auf diesem Markt angeboten wurde.

Schließlich erreichte er den Stand von Andrea, einem etwas zur Fülle neigenden, stets freundlichen und fröhlichen Italiener mittleren Alters. „Buon giorno, Andrea!"

„Buon giorno, George! Como estai?"

„Molto bene. Elei?"

"Bene, bene." Damit war die kurze italienische Unterhaltung auch schon beendet, denn beide wussten, dass Georges Kenntnisse dieser Sprache nicht viel weiter als über die Begrüßung und die Frage, wie es seinem Gegenüber ging, hinausreichte.

„Was darf es heute für dich sein, mein Freund?", fragte Andrea mit einem breiten Grinsen.

George zog seine Einkaufsliste hervor. „Also, zunächst einmal ein Töpfchen Salbei, und dann noch drei mit rotem Basilikum. Ach, und Rosmarin."

Der Gemüsehändler schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Junge, was machst du nur mit die ganze Basilikum?" Kaufte George doch fast jedes Mal, wenn er hier her kam, welches.

„Ich habe eine große Familie… Viele Brüder, die gerne mal bei mir vorbeischauen", erwiderte George und machte eine Geste als würden seine Geschwister sich nur von rotem Basilikum ernähren. Tatsächlich wurde aber so gut wie gar nichts von dem Basilikum gegessen, sondern die aromatischen Blätter wanderten fast vollständig in die Produktion der Tagtraumzauber. Es war für die sensorische Reizung ein unverzichtbarer Bestandteil. Allerdings war rotes Basilikum in der Winkelgasse, ja in der gesamten Zaubererwelt nur sehr schwer zu bekommen, da sich die Pflanze jedweder magischen Wachstumsunterstützung entzog (sowohl Schwellzauber, Wachstumszauber als auch magischer Dünger), und somit nicht in den Zaubergewächshäusern in entsprechenden Mengen gezogen werden konnte. Deshalb hatten Fred und George ihre Einkaufstouren zwangsläufig auch auf die Muggelwelt ausgedehnt, wo sie bald schon den Borough Market entdeckt hatten, von dem George, der auch das Kochen übernahm, hellauf begeistert war.

„So, hier hätten wir deine Kräuter. Darf es sonst noch etwas sein?", fragte Andrea und stellte die Kräuter auf den Arbeitstisch, um sie am Ende einzupacken.

„Wenn du frische Austernpilze hast, dann kriege ich Austernpilze und Ruccola für zwei Personen", sagte George, dem gerade eingefallen war, dass als Vorspeise zu den Saltimbocca, die er für das Abendessen plante, ein Ruccola-Salat passen könnte.

„Aber natürlich habe ich frische Austernpilze!", erklärte der Händler und präsentierte eine Schale mit frischen Pilzen. „Und was machst du aus all den Zutaten?", fragte er neugierig.

„Einen Salat mit gebratenen Pilzen, Parmesan und Himbeerbalsamico, und hinterher Saltimbocca", erzählte George bereitwillig. Oft tauschten Andrea und er Rezepte aus, oder er bekam von dem gebürtigen Italiener Tipps, wo es etwa den besten Parmesan oder besonders guten Parma-Schinken gab. So auch an diesem Tag.

„Ah, eine italienische Essen!", freute sich der Gemüsehändler. „Aber dann musst du natürlich noch zu Sergio gehen. Er hat heute frische Kalbsfleisch bekomme…" Er brach abrupt ab.

„Was ist?", fragte George überrascht.

In einem Flüsterton antwortete ihm Andrea. „Da ist schon wieder diese Kerl. Er trägt immer so eine komische Umhang. Schaut sich alles an, aber kauft nichts."

Vorsichtig sah sich George um und entdeckte was sein italienischer Freund meinte: Unweit von ihnen stand ein junger Mann, vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre jünger als George und beobachtete den Stand mit neugierigen, leicht sehnsuchtsvollen Augen. Doch das war es nicht, was den Verkäufer so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Es war viel mehr die Tatsache, dass der junge Mann einen schwarzen Zauberumhang mit grün-silbernem Tribal-Muster an den Ärmeln trug. Ein wirklich exquisiter Umhang und garantiert keine Madame Malkins-Standardware, wie George mit einem Blick feststellte. Und überhaupt, auch der junge Mann, der in dem Umhang steckte, war alles andere als gewöhnlich. Feine, leicht südländische Züge, mit markanten Wangenknochen und schwarzen, glatten Haaren. Ein wacher Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht, zu dem sich jetzt ein leises Lächeln gesellte, als der andere gewahr wurde, dass George ihn erkennend musterte. Unwillkürlich erwiderte er das Lächeln, mochte aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wer der andere Zauberer, der nun wieder eine abweisende, leicht arrogante Maske trug, war. Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor, und doch...

George wandte sich wieder Andrea zu, der noch immer ungemütlich in die Richtung des jungen Mannes sah und dabei nervös an seinem Stand hantierte. Innerlich schüttelte George den Kopf darüber, wie jemand so unbedarft oder arrogant sein konnte, mit seinem Zaubererumhang durch London zu spazieren, wo man, trotz der multikulturellen Gesellschaft, auffiel wie ein bunter Hund, und beschloss dann seine gute Tat für den Tag zu vollbringen, indem er den Gemüsehändler ablenkte und den Zauberer weniger verdächtig wirken ließ.

„Ach das meinst du", sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Dieser Umhang ist die Ordenskutte der Green Saints-Mönche von der anderen Seite des Flusses."

„Ach so", sagte der Italiener und entspannte sich sichtbar, obwohl eine Restnervosität blieb. „Aber ich habe noch nie von so eine Orden gehört… Oder eine von die Mönche gesehen."

„Für gewöhnlich leben sie sehr zurückgezogen. Ich weiß auch nur von ihnen, weil sie in ihrer Bibliothek ein paar sehr seltene Bücher haben, die ich für ein Referat an der Universität brauchte."

Diese Antwort akzeptierte der Gemüsehändler und reichte George seine Einkäufe.

Nachdem George bezahlt hatte, machte er sich zurück auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse, nicht aber ohne dem jungen Zauberer noch ein letztes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

**oOoOo**

Hätte jemand den Zwillingen am Vortag gesagt, dass auch Mitte Mai bereits Scherzartikel-Hochsaison sein konnte, hätten sie das ganze vermutlich nur für einen wirklich guten Witz gehalten und herzhaft darüber gelacht. Doch an diesem Tag schien es nicht nur, als wären zusätzlich zur normalen Kundschaft alle Leute gekommen, die das vorangegangene Wetter vergrault hatte, sondern auch noch alle Kunden, die für den nächsten Tag abermals Regen befürchteten.

Bis zur Mittagspause gab es kaum eine freie Minute, was die beiden besonders deswegen zu spüren bekamen, weil ihre Teilzeitkraft nur an den Wochenenden und in den Sommerferien aushalf. Doch endlich dünnte der Strom an potenziellen Käufern aus und Fred und George konnten wieder ein wenig durchatmen. Eine der letzten Kundinnen, ehe sie über Mittag schließen würden, war Luna.

„Oh, hi Luna!", begrüßte Fred seine zukünftige Vorzeigefreundin.

„Hallo!", kam es verträumt zurück. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr mittlerweile auch jemanden für George gefunden. Hi!" Und sie wandte sich einem jungen Mann zu, der scheinbar interessiert die Regale abwanderte, sich aber im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, und den die Zwillinge wegen der übrigen Kundschaft bislang noch nicht bemerkt hatten.

Irritiert blickten die Zwillinge zu Luna, dann wanderte ihre Augen weiter zu dem Zauberer, der die spleenige Hexe halb überrascht, halb indigniert ansah.

Überrascht sah George den Fremden an. Irgendwie kam dieser ihm bekannt vor, doch er wusste ihn nicht gleich einzusortieren.

Fred hingegen sah das ganze, ähnlich wie Luna, von der weit praktischeren Warte. Den ganzen Vormittag über war es schier wie verhext gewesen, immer waren es nur Familienväter gewesen, die mit ihren Kindern das Geschäft betreten hatten, oder Zauberer, die ihre feste Freundin im Schlepptau hatten. Die ganze Zeit nicht auch nur das geringste Zeichen eines möglichen Kandidaten für George. Bis jetzt...

„Na los, frag ihn. Oder soll ich?"

Doch da wandte sich der junge Mann an Luna. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mal wieder vor dich hinträumst, Loony", sagte er arrogant, „aber ich bin lediglich hier, um das hier abzugeben." Und er stellte einen Kräutertopf auf den Tresen. „Den hast du heute Morgen vergessen", sagte er zu George.

Ein lauerndes Lächeln hatte sich auf Freds Gesicht geschlichen. Wenn das nicht interessant war! Sollte sein Bruder den anderen etwa kennen? Denn so wie es klang, hatten sie sich heute Morgen in der Markthalle getroffen. Allerdings hatte George ihm, Fred, nicht erzählt, dass er dort je andere Zauberer oder Hexen getroffen hätte. Oder war es heute Morgen das erste Mal? Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Zwillingsbruder hinüber, der noch immer regelrecht wie in Trance dastand. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Oh ja... schien als hätten sie einen mehr als geeigneten Kandidaten für George gefunden. Und so wie der junge Mann seinen Zwillingsbruder ansah, war es auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert. Fred zwinkerte Luna verschwörerisch zu.

Jetzt galt es nur noch den anderen Zauberer für ihren Plan zu gewinnen. Doch dazu musste George erst mal wieder aus seiner Starre aufwachen. Der Einfachheit halber entschied sich Fred, seinem Bruder dezent auf den Fuß zu treten, auch wenn er inmitten eines ausgewählten Sortiments an Scherzartikeln noch jede Menge anderer Möglichkeiten gehabt hätte.

George warf Fred einen finsteren Blick zu. „Danke für das Rosmarin", sagte er dennoch artig zu dem Zauberer, den er jetzt klar als den jungen Mann erkannte, der Andrea so nervös gemacht hatte.

Fred rollte mit den Augen, als George keinerlei Anstalten machte, den fremden Zauberer in ein weiterführendes Gespräch zu verwickeln, von der Erwähnung ihres Plans ganz zu schweigen. Also würde er wohl dafür sorgen müssen, dass der andere nicht so schnell wieder verschwand. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir dich als Dankeschön zum Mittagessen einladen?", fragte er deswegen rasch. „Nichts besonderes, nur ein paar harmlose Sandwichs..."

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als der junge Mann nach kurzem Zögern annahm.

„Wie steht es mit dir, Luna, willst du auch mit uns essen?", lud er auch noch die Herausgeberin des Klitterers ein. „Ich verspreche dir auch, dass wir oben keine Nargel für geheime Experimente missbrauchen."

„Falsche Jahreszeit für Nargel", kam es nur ganz selbstverständlich von Luna, während sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs das Türschild auf ‚Geschlossen' drehte und Fred den Laden abschloss.

Dann gingen alle vier nach oben in die Wohnung der Zwillinge.

**oOoOo**

„Wie bitte? Ich soll so tun als wäre ich mit einem Weasley zusammen? Bei einem Weasley-Familientreffen? Aber sonst geht es euch noch gut?"

Irgendwann während des gemeinsamen Mittagessens hatten die Zwillinge es dann doch noch geschafft, Blaise Zabini, als welcher sich Georges Rosmarin-Flirt (zumindest nannte Fred ihn im Geiste so) vorgestellt hatte, von ihrem Plan zu erzählen. Jetzt schwankte der dunkelhaarige ehemalige Slytherin zwischen einem abfälligen Lachen und einem empörten Kopfschütteln ob der Dreistigkeit dieses Vorschlags.

Fred grinste spöttisch. „Gut gezischt, Schlange. Doch nun, da du deine Ehre als Slytherin verteidigt hast, können wir wieder zu unserem Vorschlag zurückkehren? Natürlich, ich weiß, wir sind Gryffindors, obendrein Blutsverräter, Weasleys und somit eine rothaarige Landplage, George und ich sowieso, wegen unserer Streiche, die sich mit Vorliebe gegen Slytherin gerichtet waren und so weiter und so fort. Aber wen kümmert das heute noch? Wenn sogar Draco mit unserem Bruder Charlie zusammen ist? Und zufällig weiß ich, dass Slytherins so einiges tun, wenn es sich für sie lohnt. Dann geben sie nämlich sogar einer Hufflepuff Nachhilfeunterricht."

Ein listiger Funke glomm in Blaises Augen auf. „Du bist dir schon klar, in welcher Weise es sich für einen Slytherin lohnt, einer Hufflepuff Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben?" Vielsagend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es geht hier aber nicht um Nachhilfe. Oder sehen Fred und ich etwa so aus, als bräuchten wir im Streiche spielen Nachhilfe?", mischte sich George herausfordernd ein.

Während sie Sandwichs und einen Salat zubereitet hatten, war es George gelungen, seine anfängliche Überraschung zu überwinden. Natürlich hatte es sich Fred nicht verkneifen können, seinen Zwillingsbruder ein wenig aufzuziehen…

**oOo**

„Na, wieder aus dem Reich der Ölsardinen aufgetaucht?", fragte er neckend, als er aus dem Kühlschrank Hähnchenbrust und Käse holte, während George Tomaten schnitt.

„Ölsardinen?", fragte sein Bruder Fred irritiert.

„Erschien mir freundlicher als die berühmte Kuh wenn's donnert", kam die lachende Antwort.

„Ich geb dir gleich Ölsardinen!" Und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verwandelte George den Käse in Freds Hand in eine Dose Ölsardinen.

„So, so, der Herr möchte also lieber Fisch auf seinem Sandwich… Oder sind die für den Salat gedacht?" Fred dachte gar nicht daran, seinem Bruder böse zu sein. Diese Art Scherze waren normal für ihren Umgang miteinander, gerade was so unwichtige Dinge betraf wie Brotbelag. Außerdem zeigte diese Handlung, dass George wieder mehr er selbst war als unten im Laden.

„Blaise gefällt dir, oder?", fragte er lauernd.

„Er erfüllt alle Kriterien der Liste", meinte George neutral, was ihm von seinem Bruder ein lautes Lachen einbrachte.

„Dann sollten wir wohl zusehen, dass er bei unserem Plan mitmacht." Fred grinste breit. „Allerdings wäre es hilfreich, wenn du nicht wieder einen auf Ölsardine machst…"

„Ich war nur überrascht", grummelte George.

„Sehr schön… sollten wir unsere Produkte je an Ölsardinen testen, dann weiß ich jetzt, wie sie aussehen, wenn sie überrascht sind."

„Na warte!" Mit einem wilden Jagdschrei begann George Ölsardinen aus seinem Zauberstab auf Fred zu schießen, der Mühe hatte, den kleinen Fischen auszuweichen.

Diese kleine Rangelei war Luna und Blaise natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben. Während Blaise sich innerlich fragte, wieso er überhaupt die Einladung zum Mittagessen angenommen hatte, kommentierte Luna auf ihre übliche entrückte Art: „Bestimmt haben sie in einem der Küchenschränke ein Flattertrippel-Nest entdeckt und machen jetzt Jagd auf die kleinen Biester. Obwohl sie natürlich sehr nützlich sein können, wenn sie einem nicht gerade das Frühstücksmüsli wegessen." Worauf Blaise sich einmal mehr fragte, was er hier eigentlich tat.

Irgendwann hatten die Zwillinge ihre Jagd aber beendet und doch noch ein Mittagessen zustande gebracht.

**oOo**

„Nun, nicht direkt Nachhilfe, aber immerhin doch meine Hilfe, wenn dieser Streich Erfolg haben soll", sagte Blaise selbstgefällig.

„Und als ehemaliger Slytherin wirst du es natürlich nicht ohne Gegenleistung machen", erwiderte George trocken. „Aber das wäre nur fair, schließlich haben wir Luna auch etwas im Gegenzug geboten."

„Ach ja… und was war das?", fragte Blaise und warf einen abschätzenden Blick zu Fred und Luna, die den Wortwechsel mit sondierendem Unterton amüsiert beobachteten.

„Eine Geschichte aus dem unglaublichen Leben des Bill Weasley in Ägypten", erklärte George.

„Dir ist natürlich klar, dass ich mich nie auf so etwas einlassen würde, für ein so niedriges Angebot wie eine Geschichte aus dem Leben eures Bruders, abgesehen davon, dass dieser mich nicht interessiert…" Das bedeutungsvolle Aufleuchten in Blaises Augen ließ aber keinen Zweifel daran, dass es durchaus einen Weasley gab, der ihn interessieren könnte.

„Dann mach ein Gegenangebot", schlug George vor, der bei Blaises Blick ein ganz eigentümlich warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürte. Doch er war jetzt wieder zu sehr er selbst, als dass ernsthaft die Gefahr bestanden hätte, dass er wieder zur Ölsardine mutierte.

„Hm... der übliche Satz für Nachhilfe wurde ja schon abgelehnt... wie wäre es also mit einem Abendessen? Italienisch? Und du bist der Teller? Nackt, versteht sich?", kam die provozierende Antwort.

Fassungslos blieben George für ein paar Sekunden alle Worte im Halse stecken. Doch schnell fand er seine Sprache wieder. Und im Bewusstsein, dass man mit Hohn bei einem Slytherin mehr erreichte als mit Hitzköpfigkeit, erwiderte er spöttisch: „Muggelspiele? Wer hätte das gedacht? Denn der lebende Teller ist die Modeerscheinung schlechthin derzeit in führenden Sushi-Bars. Gut, italienisches Essen ist in der Tat etwas neues... Und über das Essen an sich ließe sich in der Tat reden, aber mein Körper? Sorry, der steht nicht zum Verkauf."

„Zu schade... und du lässt dich auch nicht überreden, bei dem Menü den Nachtisch darzustellen?", fragte Blaise mit blitzenden Augen. Ihm gefiel, dass George sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern ließ. „Aber schön, neues Angebot. Drei Abendessen, allesamt italienischer Natur, und du bringst mir bei sie zu kochen."

„Hier oder bei dir?", fragte George spontan. Denn er musste zugeben, dass dieses Angebot durchaus vernünftig klang. Von den drei gemeinsamen Abenden mit Blaise ganz zu schweigen...

_Ende Teil III_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

_Rock:_ Juchhu, endlich jemand, der mein Profil gelesen hat. knuddel Und ja, in diesem Kapitel hat Luna wieder eine etwas aktivere Rolle. Dafür wird noch nicht gekocht. ;)

_Simsly:_ Sich für jemanden interessieren ist für einen Slytherin erst einmal auf körperliche Attraktivität bezogen. So auch bei Blaise. Echte Gefühle hingegen sind schon etwas ganz anderes. Aber davon war ja hier schließlich nicht die rede, oder? g

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören weder mir noch den Bauarbeitern, die derzeit mit der Balkonsanierung jeden Morgen mein Frühstück lautstark untermalen, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Mir gehören lediglich ein paar Detailideen, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass unter den Bauarbeitern nicht ein Schnuckel ist, kriegen die auch keine Detailidee von mir geschenkt. :D

**Familientreffen**

_Teil IV – Friedhof der Kuscheltiere_

Sonntagabend fand die vier Verschwörer abermals in der Wohnung der Zwillinge. Schließlich galt es so wichtige Informationen wie Lieblingsfarbe und Namen des Kuscheltiers, mit dem man als Kind jede Nacht geschlafen hatte, auszutauschen. Genauso wie kleinere Unfälle magischer und nichtmagischer Natur, die zu seelischen und körperlichen Narben geführt hatten, oder dem liebsten Weihnachtsbrauch. Eben all solche Informationen, die man für gewöhnlich über seinen festen Partner wusste. Denn Fred und George kannten ihre Geschwister gut genug, um zu wissen, dass diese ob der plötzlichen Ankündigung, die Zwillinge seien nicht länger Singles, misstrauisch wären und entsprechend keinerlei Scheu haben würden, alle vier auszuquetschen, als wären sie die Grundzutat für Zitronendrops.

„Hatten wir überhaupt je ein Kuscheltier?", fragte Fred George, nachdem Luna ihnen von ihrem geliebten Stoffhasen mit Namen Tiddeli-Widdeli-Tiddeli-Du erzählt hatte.

„Ähm, ich glaub, nachdem wir versucht haben, Charlies Stoffdrachen mit Hilfe von Bills Zauberstab zum Fliegen zu bringen und dabei versehentlich die Hälfte in die Luft gejagt haben, hat Mum beschlossen, dass wir noch nicht reif genug für Stofftiere wären", meinte George nachdenklich.

Fred grinste. „Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an die Stoffdrachen…"

„Lasst mich raten, eure Mutter hat ihre Ansicht bezüglich eurer geistigen Reife für Stofftiere nie revidiert?", fragte Blaise amüsiert.

„Erraten", antwortete George mehr als zufrieden. „Abgesehen davon, dass wir die Kuscheltiere wohl weiterhin nur als Versuchsobjekte verwendet hätten…"

„… nicht, dass uns der Mangel an eigenen Kuscheltieren davon abgehalten hätte, stattdessen Rons und Ginnys Stoffgefährten zu missbrauchen…", warf Fred ein.

„… hatte es zusätzlich noch den Vorteil, dass sich unsere vielköpfige Verwandtschaft endlich mal Gedanken über wirklich tolle Weihnachtsgeschenke für uns machen musste. Oder was meinst du, woher Charlie so viele Stoffdrachen hatte, dass er den Verlust der zehn, die wir haben explodieren lassen, locker verkraften konnte?"

Blaise schwieg einen Moment, dachte an die vielen abgelegten Sachen seiner älteren Brüder, mit denen Ron in Hogwarts immer herumgelaufen war. Aber er verzichtete dann doch auf einen Kommentar in der Richtung, ob die liebe Verwandtschaft nicht stattdessen so etwas Vernünftiges wie neue Roben und ähnliches hatte schenken können. Vermutlich hätten Molly und Arthur Weasley das aber auch gar nicht zugelassen, hatten sie doch auch ihren Stolz.

„Scheint, als hättet ihr der Welt sogar einen Gefallen getan, indem ihr sie vor einer Stoffdrachen-Invasion bewahrt habt", meinte er stattdessen schließlich grinsend.

„Endlich mal jemand, der unsere Heldentaten zu würdigen weiß", erwiderte George triumphierend und zwinkerte Blaise zu.

„Und wie war das mit dir?", fragte Fred neugierig, während sein einer Arm ganz zufällig Luna streifte, als er sich vorbeugte, um an sein Glas eisgekühlten Kürbissaft zu kommen. Bislang war Blaise eher zurückhaltend gewesen, was Informationen über seine Person betraf, weshalb Fred umso erpichter war, etwas über den ehemaligen Slytherin zu erfahren, allein schon, weil George sich ernsthaft für diesen zu interessieren schien.

„Kein Kuscheltier, tut mir leid", erklärte Blaise achselzuckend. „Was nicht etwa daran lag, dass ich keine geschenkt bekommen hätte. Im Gegenteil. Jeder neue Freund und potenzielle Ehemann meiner Mutter hat mir mindestens ein Kuscheltier geschenkt. Auch dann noch, als ich schon in Hogwarts war…" Blaise verdrehte die Augen.

„Meist hab ich sie zusammen mit den Ehemännern meiner Mutter beerdigt." Er grinste leicht, als er den mit falschen Tränen erstickten Tonfall der älteren Hexen nachahmte, die für gewöhnlich bei solchen Beerdigungen dabei waren. „Och, der süße Junge. Hatte seinen Papa so lieb, dass er ihm sein eigenes Kuscheltier mit auf die letzte Reise gibt."

Was Blaise nicht erzählte, war, dass er statt eines Stofftiers immer das alte, zerfledderte Notizbuch seines Vaters mit ins Bett genommen hatte. Aber schließlich ging es niemanden etwas an, dass er das Buch selbst heute noch hatte, auch wenn er es heute lieber sicher in einer Schublade aufbewahrte.

Blaises Bericht klang reichlich pietätlos, doch alle wussten, dass Mrs. Zabini für ihren Verschleiß an Ehemännern mehr berüchtigt als berühmt war, und so war es wohl kaum verwunderlich, dass Blaise weder zu den ständig wechselnden Stiefvätern noch zu deren Kuscheltierpräsenten wirklich eine Bindung aufgebaut hatte. Und die Tiere zu beerdigen war auch nicht schlimmer als sie als Versuchsobjekte zu missbrauchen.

George grinste. „Klingt auch nach einer interessanten Art mit Stofftieren umzugehen…"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte aber verschmitzt. „Als Kind habe ich immer geglaubt, dass alle Leute so oft auf Beerdigungen gehen… Dass es einfach eine weitere Art von gesellschaftlichen Zusammenkünften sei, die man genauso wie Dinnereinladungen oder Geburtstagspartys organisiere."

„Ah ja, und jetzt glaubst du das nicht mehr? Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass die Hälfte der Trauergäste, allen voran die alten Hexen, die du gerade eben so hübsch nachgemacht hast, nur zu einer Beerdigung kommen, um zu sehen und gesehen zu werden", meinte George neckend.

„Und um die übrigen Trauergäste daran zu erinnern, dass man auch dann, wenn der Verstorbene selbst einen im Testament vergessen hat mit irgendeinem Erbstück zu bedenken, durchaus zu den zu berücksichtigenden Erben zu zählen ist. Wo das Testament lückenhaft ist, sollte dann die Mildtätigkeit einschreiten", erwiderte Blaise mit einem kaum zu überhörenden Anflug von Sarkasmus. „Aber einen Vorteil haben solche Beerdigungen gegenüber anderen Großfesten wie etwa Familientreffen…" Er zwinkerte George zu.

„Ach ja?", fragte dieser mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wenn man nicht mit den übrigen Anwesenden sprechen möchte, dann kann man einfach schweigen und es wird einem als tiefe Trauer ausgelegt. Genauso wenn man zwischendurch den Leichenschmaus verlässt… dann hat einen die Trauer überwältigt und man wollte sich nicht vor den anderen Anwesenden irgendwelche Blöße geben. Und wenn dann auch noch ein verständnisvoller Freund hinterher geht, um dem armen Trauernden Trost zuzusprechen…" Das Funkeln in Blaises Augen sprach Bände.

„Na ja, bei unserem Familientreffen hätte wohl jeder Verständnis, wenn du zwischendurch mal für dich sein wolltest, weil dir so viel Familie auf einmal zu viel ist. Und selbstverständlich würden es die anderen auch verstehen, wenn ich dir dann folgen würde, damit du dich zwischen dem Hühnerstall und Dads Schuppen voller Batterien nicht verläufst", erwiderte George mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Allerdings würden wir damit garantiert hinterher ein paar vielsagende Kommentare provozieren. Nicht, dass mich das stören würde…" Er sah Blaise herausfordernd an.

„Ich habe Tiddeli-Widdeli-Tiddeli-Du auch beerdigt", mischte sich da Luna verträumt ein. „Die Sonnengeister wollten eine Opfergabe im Gegenzug für die Plimpies, die ich bei unserem Haus aus dem Fluss fischen durfte."

„So, so... Und was für eine Opfergabe bekommt der liebe Fredgeist, wenn er dir den letzten Kokos-Marshmellow-Keks überlässt?", fragte Fred schäkernd, denn während George von Charlies Stoffdrachen und Blaise von den Kuscheltierbeerdigungen erzählt hatte, hatte Luna ganz heimlich die Kekse auf dem Teller dergestalt dezimiert, dass jetzt nur noch ein einziger übrig war. Und diesen, samt Teller, hatte Fred mit einem Schwebezauber kurzerhand gen Decke in Sicherheit gebracht.

Während Blaise und George es vorgezogen hatten, sich gegenseitig mit Worten zu necken und zu reizen, waren es bei Fred und Luna mehr zufällige Berührungen, die ihren Flirt bestimmten. Und dass sie alle vier flirteten, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Nicht nur, weil es Teil der Maskerade sein würde, sondern weil flirten für gewöhnlich einfach Spaß machte, noch dazu, wenn man den Flirtpartner zufällig attraktiv fand.

„Einen Topf Plimpie-Suppe, wenn ich das nächste Mal an den Fluss gehe?", kam Lunas entrücktes Angebot.

„Zu unpersönlich für so etwas wertvolles wie den letzten Keks", erwiderte Fred kopfschüttelnd. „Ich mein, immerhin reden wir hier vom allerletzten Kokos-Marshmellow-Keks…"

„Ah ja… und an was hattest du stattdessen gedacht?", fragte Luna lächelnd zurück.

„Vielleicht die Erlaubnis, dich nachher nach Hause begleiten zu dürfen und eventuell den Mondgeistern zu huldigen?", fragte er mit einem einladenden Augenbrauenwackeln.

„Ach, so nennt man das heutzutage?", mischte sich George feixend ein.

„Pah, du bist ja bloß neidisch, weil du nicht auf die Idee gekommen bist, Blaise zu fragen, ob er mit dir den Mond anbeten will", gab Fred gutmütig zurück.

„Eventuell wollen wir die traute Zweisamkeit aber bloß noch nicht in alle Welt hinausposaunen, indem wir einander vor der Haustür Mondopfer darbringen?", konterte George.

Amüsiert folgten Blaise und Luna diesem brüderlichen Wortwechsel, wobei sich besonders Blaise der Idiotie dieses Mondgefasels bewusst war. Schließlich waren sie doch alle erwachsene Zauberer (und eine Hexe), da sollte man doch annehmen können, dass sie in der Lage wären so ein simples Wort wie ‚küssen' in den Mund zu nehmen.

„Apropos alle Welt", ließ sich da Luna vernehmen, die offenbar beschlossen hatte, diesem kindischen Schlagabtausch ein Ende zu bereiten. „Ich bin nächstes Wochenende mit Ginny zum Brunch verabredet…"

Luna brauchte den Satz nicht zu vollenden, denn sofort dachten sie alle gerade in die selbe Richtung. Wenn Luna sich mit Ginny traf und nichts von sich und Fred erzählte, würden sie bei dem Familientreffen in wenigen Wochen wenig glaubhaft wirken. Molly würde eh ihre Zweifel haben, wenn die Zwillinge plötzlich verkündeten, dass sie in Begleitung kommen wollten.

„Vielleicht könntest du auch eine Bemerkung über Blaise und mich fallen lassen?", meinte George schließlich.

„Ach ja? Ich dachte, du wolltest unsere Zweisamkeit noch nicht in alle Welt hinausposaunen", kam es lachend von Blaise.

„Geheimnisse kann man in dieser Familie nur für sich behalten, wenn nur man selbst – allenfalls noch dein Zwillingsbruder – davon betroffen ist und am besten dann, wenn du die Familie so wenig wie möglich siehst", erklärte George mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln, das beinahe untypisch für ihn war und von einer Tiefe sprach, die man den Zwillingen für gewöhnlich nicht zutraute. „Und bei einer Familie, die so eng miteinander verbunden ist wie die unsere, gilt es gut abzuwägen, welche Dinge einer solch absoluten Geheimhaltung wert sind und welche nicht."

„Und der Plan an sich gehört dazu, die äußerlich sichtbare Ausführung aber nicht", schloss Blaise mit einem verstehenden Schmunzeln.

„Erfasst!", sagte Fred und er warf den beiden ein breites Grinsen zu. „Lunas Brunch mit Ginny wird also so etwas wie die Stufe 1 unseres genialen Streichs. Und spätestens dann habt ihr keinen Grund mehr dem Mond keine Opfer darzubringen…"

_Ende Teil IV_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

_Simsly:_ Freut mich, dass dir die Dialoge und der Sarkasmus gefallen haben. Und mit wem genau von den vieren möchtest du dem Mond ein Opfer darbringen:D

_Icke: _Wie du siehst, habe ich weitergeschrieben

_Rock: _Sorry, ich muss dich enttäuschen, die Kekskombination hab ich mir einfach für dieses Kapitel ausgedacht. (Nur Kürbis wäre auf Dauer nämlich langweilig geworden ) Aber ich bin jetzt einfach mal von den Englisch-Amerikanischen Marshmellows ausgegangen, die nämlich kremiger sind und wenn man sie erwärmt, flüssig werden. Und die irgendwie in einen Kokosplätzchenteig oder so…

Und noch mal sorry, aber als fies habe ich Blaise nie gesehen. Als Slytherin ist man schließlich nicht in erster Linie fies, sondern auf seinen Vorteil bedacht. Das man dies nicht immer auf die nette Tour macht, ist etwas anderes. Und das mit den Beerdigungen musste sein. Schließlich dürften die vielen Stiefväter wohl kaum spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen sein. (Siehe hierzu auch meine Blaise/Sirius-Geschichte…)

_Lilliveronika: _Keine Sorge, so grausam es auch sein mag, dass die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende ist, ich verspreche, dass sie nicht abgebrochen wird, sondern fertig gestellt wird. Bis dahin freu dich einfach über dieses Update ;)

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze gehören weder mir noch dem fiesen Virus, der am Freitag allen Ernstes meinen geliebten Computer endgültig über den Jordan geschickt hat, so dass ich zum Frust meines Kontos mir einen neuen PC anschaffen durfte, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Sie sind nur ausgeliehen und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das einzige was mir gehört, sind ein paar Detail-Ideen, die aber wiederum auch nicht dem blöden Virus gehören!

**Familientreffen**

_Teil V – Nichts ins unmöglich – Toyo… äh… Ginevra_

Es war Montag Morgen und noch war alles ruhig in der Winkelgasse. Fred und George genossen gerade die letzten Reste ihres Frühstücks, als das Feuer in ihrem Kamin violett aufflammte.

„Guten Morgen, Bill", riefen die beiden im Chor, hatten sie doch jedem ihrer Geschwister zum letzten Weihnachtsfest Flohpulver in unterschiedlichen Farben geschenkt und Bill hatte Violett bekommen.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei... Kann ich rüberkommen, oder muss ich befürchten, in eines eurer Experimente zu treten, wenn ich aus dem Kamin komme?", fragte die gutgelaunte Stimme des ältesten Weasley-Bruders.

„Wir würden doch nie..."

„... eines unserer Experimente..."

„... vor dem Kamin..."

„... aufbewahren", empörten sich die Zwillinge und sahen einander grinsend an. Denn ‚nie' war definitiv gelogen. Aber es war zu schön gewesen, die Fettnäpfchen vor dem Kamin auszulegen und jeder der hinein trat, war so lange darin gefangen gewesen, bis er irgendein kleines peinliches Erlebnis in seinem Leben preisgegeben hatte.

Natürlich waren Fred und George nicht so dumm gewesen, ihre Mutter oder ihren Vater in eines der Näpfchen treten zu lassen und Bill hatte sie hinterher ein Zaubererehrenwort schwören lassen, die Geschichte wie er sich selbst in einem Sarkophag eingesperrt hatte, nicht gegen ihn zu verwenden, aber alles in allem war es sehr lustig gewesen. Mit ein paar Modifikationen hatten sie das Produkt erfolgreich an das Ministerium verkauft, wo es dafür verwendet wurde, Verhöre durchzuführen, bei denen der Einsatz von Veritaserum nicht möglich oder nicht nötig war.

„Wie schön, dass ich euch nicht vertrauen muss", kam die lachende Antwort. Dann erschien erst eine Hand mit einem Zauberstab, ein leise gemurmeltes „Ratzeputz!" und erst danach erschien auch der Rest von Bill in der Wohnung der Zwillinge.

„Also wirklich...

„... es schmerzt uns sehr,..."

„... dass unser eigener Bruder..."

„... uns so misstraut." Doch das Grinsen auf den beiden identischen Gesichtern strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

„Was bringt dich so früh zu uns?", fragte Fred, nachdem Bill sich kopfschüttelnd auf einen der freien Stühle hatte sinken lassen und sich am Kaffee bedient hatte.

„Oder anders formuliert, was hat dich dazu gebracht, dich so früh am Morgen von der guten Fleur loszureißen?", fragte George mit einem mutwilligen Glitzern in den Augen.

„So unglaublich es klingt, meine Pflichten als ältester Bruder", meinte Bill. „Denn ich habe da zwei jüngere Brüder, welche zufällig Zwillinge sind, die scheinbar für das bevorstehende Familientreffen eine ganz besondere Überraschung geplant haben. Und angesichts der verblüffenden Geheimniskrämerei, was eure angeblichen festen Partner betrifft, ahne ich, dass da etwas anderes dahinter steckt. Abgesehen davon, dass es äußerst seltsam ist, dass ihr ausgerechnet jetzt plötzlich beide mit einem festen Partner aufwartet."

Während der ersten Sätze hatten Fred und George noch spöttisch drein gesehen, doch so langsam wurde ihnen Bill unheimlich.

„Verdammt...", murmelte George.

„Wie macht er das immer?", fragte Fred leise.

„Scheint wohl doch was dran zu sein, an seinem ‚großen Bruder' Getue", flüsterte George ebenso leise zurück.

„Kommt schon, ihr beiden... Ich habe jahrelang miterlebt, wie Mum mich krampfhaft mit jemandem zusammenbringen wollte. Kaum ein Besuch hier zu Hause, wo sie nicht eine ‚ganz reizende junge Hexe, die sie zufällig kennen gelernt hat' zum Kaffee eingeladen hatte. Aber seid gewarnt, Ginny hat viele von Mums Eigenschaften geerbt und obendrein hat sie über die Jahre einen gewissen Spürsinn, was euch beide betrifft, erworben."

„Worauf genau willst du hinaus?", fragte Fred vorsichtig. Es war offensichtlich, dass Bill ihnen damit irgendetwas sagen wollte, und dass ihr großer Bruder auf ihrer Seite war.

„Der gestrige Nachmittag war ziemlich interessant…" Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen erzählte Bill, dass Ginny mit dem kleinen Sirius vorbeigekommen war, vorgeblich, damit Sirius mit Jean, Bills Zweitgeborenem, spielen konnte. In Wirklichkeit aber hatte sie Fleur von ihrem gemeinsamen Frühstück mit Luna erzählen wollen. „Und als sie dann zu dem Punkt kamen, wo Ginny beschloss, dass sie euch beim Familientreffen nach den liebsten erogenen Zonen eurer Partner fragen will, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich euch warnen muss."

George hatte mitten beim Kauen aufgehört und auch Freds Marmeladentoast schien in der Luft stehen geblieben zu sein.

„Sie will was??", fragten beide, George ein wenig undeutlich.

„Euch über euer Sexleben mit euren Partnern ausfragen. Denn wenn ihr mit Luna und – wie hieß er noch? Blaise? – zusammen seid, dann wäre Sex eine logische Konsequenz. Und glaubt mir, wenn ihr Ginny mit ‚langsam angehen lassen' und ‚romantischer Beziehung' oder so kommt, wird sie euch das nicht abkaufen. Sex ist Spaß und ihr seid die Spaßvögel der Familie, eine langsame Blümchen-Beziehung würde also nicht zu euch passen", erklärte Bill.

Dummerweise hatte Bill Recht. Weder Fred noch George konnten sich vorstellen, eine Blümchen-Beziehung zu haben, es sei denn die Blümchen wuchsen ihren Partner auf dem Kopf oder anderen Körperstellen, nach einem gelungenen Streich. Entsetzt über Ginnys Dreistigkeit, sahen sich die Zwillinge an. In ihren Köpfen begann es zu rotieren. Gut, wenn Ginny Luna fragte, bekäme sie irgendwelche verträumten, unsinnigen Aussagen, die mit irgendwelchen Fabelwesen zusammenhängen würden. Und bei Blaise, da konnten sie sicher sein, dass dieser als ehemaliger Slytherin sich auf die alte Parole ‚ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt' berufen würde. Denn schließlich war es bekannt, dass Slytherins alles für sich behielten und es folglich immer nur Gerüchte gab, die bestenfalls ihr Ansehen noch festigten. Aber sie selbst würden ihrer Schwester vermutlich Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, war Ginny doch verflixt geschickt im Umgang mit ihrem Zauberstab. Und das Schlimme: Sie hatte keinerlei Skrupel, ihr Können einzusetzen, wenn es ihre Brüder betraf.

„Shit...", murmelte Fred, während George sich an Bill wandte.

„Danke, Bruder, dass du uns gewarnt hast. Damit hätte die Aktion nämlich wirklich nach hinten losgehen können."

„Dann seid ihr also nicht wirklich mit Luna und Blaise zusammen?"

Die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf. „Es ist lediglich die einzige Möglichkeit einem Molly-Extreme-Dating zu entgehen. Denn schließlich können wir uns ja nicht in Ägypten verstecken, so wie du seinerzeit."

Bill lachte. „Ich glaube, Ägypten kann froh sein, dass ihr bislang nicht beschlossen habt, euer Geschäft bis zu den Pyramiden auszudehnen. Die Fluchbrecher haben schon genug mit den alten Gräbern zu tun, auch ohne dass ihr die Grabkammern als neuste Werbeplattform für eure transportablen Sümpfe benutzt."

„Da hast du vermutlich recht", erwiderten die beiden und das alte, unheilvolle Grinsen kehrte auf ihre Gesichter zurück.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Glück für das Familientreffen", sagte Bill, und er meinte es auch so. „Aber jetzt muss ich zur Arbeit." Ihm war das Grinsen der zwei nicht ganz geheuer und so zog er es vor, die Flucht zu ergreifen und zugleich jegliche etwaige Mitschuld schon im Vorfeld von sich zu weisen.

Die Zwillinge nickten und sahen zur Uhr hinüber, die über der Küchentür hing. Sie ähnelte der Uhr, die im Fuchsbau hing, nur dass hier für neun Uhr „Streichezeit" stand und die Zeiger für Fred und George gen ‚Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' zeigten, als wollten sie die beiden Scherzartikel-Hersteller daran erinnern, dass es Zeit war, den Laden zu öffnen.

„Viel Spaß mit den Kobolden..."

„... und pass auf, dass dich die Galleonen nicht in die Nase beißen", riefen sie ihrem Bruder nach, der durch das Flohfeuer in Richtung Gringotts verschwand.

**oOoOo**

Fred steckte den Kopf zur Tür zum Verlagsbüro des Klitterers hinein. „Hi Luna!"

„Fred. Pass auf, dass du nicht über die Dorganitsus stolperst. Die lungern schon den ganzen Tag auf meiner Türschwelle herum, aber egal wie oft ich sie auch auf eine Tasse Tee hereinbitte, sie wollen lieber draußen bleiben. Doch vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass sie nun mal Türwesen sind…" Mit dieser skurrilen Warnung bat Luna Fred in ihr Büro.

Fred grinste. Türwesen? Vielleicht sollten er und George mal wirklich ein paar Dorganitsus erfinden und Luna vor die Tür legen. Dann allerdings in der Version, die auch Tee liebten. Mal sehen, was sich im Schuppen ihres Vaters an mechanischen Spielwerken fand, die sich dafür eigneten.

„Vielleicht könnte ich ja stellvertretend für die Dorganitsus den Tee trinken", schlug Fred scherzhaft vor.

Luna überlegte einen Augenblick, dann sagte sie: „Wenn dich die Dorganitsus bislang nicht gezwickt haben, denke ich, dass sie dich als ihren Botschafter anerkannt haben und in diesem Fall wäre es durchaus angebracht, dass du für sie den Tee trinkst."

Fred lachte. Die Worte, die aus Lunas Mund kamen, waren so typisch für die spleenige Hexe. Doch zugleich konnte Fred nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken zu jenem Abend ihrer ersten konspirativen Sitzung zurückschweiften. Und vor allem an den Kuss, den sie hinterher dem Mond als Opfer dargebracht hatten. Es hatte irgendwie zu dem Abend, dem Flirt gepasst und – Merlin – wer Luna für gewöhnlich kannte, hätte nicht geglaubt, dass dieser Mund noch etwas anderes so phantastisch konnte, wie ihre phantasievollen, weltfremden Theorien zu vertreten. Aber dem war so… Noch jetzt glaubte Fred nur die Augen schließen zu müssen, um das sanfte Kribbeln, die warmen Lippen auf seinen spüren zu können.

Und das war etwas, womit er in Bezug auf Luna überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Gewiss, er mochte die spleenige Hexe, sie war immer wieder lustig und mit ihren abstrusen Ideen hatte sie schon so manch steifes Zusammenkommen wie etwa Ordens-Jahresfeiern oder ähnliches aufgelockert. Vermutlich fühlten George und er sich deswegen der jungen Hexe so verbunden, quasi eine Art durchgedrehte Seelenverwandtschaft. Aber dass er sie auch auf andere Weise attraktiv finden würde… Sicher, es war nicht diese Art Anziehung, wie sie zwischen George und Blaise herrschte. Sogar ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock konnte sehen, dass bei den beiden etwas Ernsthafteres in ihren Blicken mitschwang. Bei ihm und Luna hingegen war es mehr spielerisch, lockerer, aber ein überaus angenehmer, unverhoffter Nebeneffekt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass eine gewisse erotische Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden bei dem bevorstehenden Projekt nur von Vorteil war…

Was Fred wieder zurück zu dem Grund brachte, weshalb er Luna mit diesem Besuch zur Mittagspause überraschte.

Während Luna ihnen beiden eine Tasse Tee kochte, erzählte er ihr von Bills morgendlicher Stippvisite und der Warnung in Bezug auf Ginny. Denn Ehrlichkeit war bei einem solchen Komplott, wie sie ihn planten, immer noch der beste Freund.

Lunas typisch verträumter Blick wich einem ehrlichen Lachen. „Und ihr glaubt wirklich, dass Ginny das macht?"

Fred nickte nur. „Du solltest sie eigentlich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass meine Schwester kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt und keinerlei Scheu hat, ihre Brüder bloßzustellen. Vielleicht eine Art Schutzmechanismus, den sie entwickelt hat, um sich gegen gleich sechs Brüder durchzusetzen… Aber glaub mir, sie hat schon mit acht Jahren Bills und Charlies Freundinnen die sonderbarsten Fragen gestellt. Gut, damals natürlich noch voller kindlicher Naivität, aber… Sie wird uns ausquetschen. Dass sie dich am letzten Sonntag nicht schon ins Kreuzverhör genommen hat, liegt vermutlich daran, dass sie sich diesen Spaß für das Familientreffen aufheben will, wo sie uns gleich alle vier aufs Korn nehmen kann. Und die Frage, ob ich deine liebste erogene Zone kenne und welche das ist, wird nur eine unter vielen sein… Aber es ist eine der Fragen, die garantiert kommen werden."

„Und du meinst, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dem zu entgehen? Was, wenn du versuchst, dich auf die Gentleman-Parole zu beziehen?", fragte Luna.

„Das lässt sie allenfalls bei Blaise als ehemaligem Slytherin gelten. Aber sogar Draco hat seine liebe Mühe, all ihren Fragen auszuweichen und du musst zugeben, dass Draco ein Slytherin par excellence ist…", erwiderte Fred seufzend.

„Hm… ob sie es mir wohl abnimmt, wenn ich ihr stattdessen etwas über das Paarungsverhalten der Scharchzapfenkäfer im Vergleich zur menschlichen Rasse erzähle? Oder wieso sich Nargel mit Vorliebe zur Weihnachtszeit in Mistelzweigen aufhalten?" Das spitzbübische Funkeln in Lunas Augen strafte den weltfernen Tonfall ihrer Worte Lügen.

Er lachte leise. „Einen Versuch wäre es wert. Allerdings würde Ginny mir derartige Reden nicht durchgehen lassen. Und wenn sie dich dann bezüglich der Korrektheit meiner Antworten fragt, wirst du ihr leider auch nicht mehr mit Nargeln und Dorganitsus kommen können…"

Einen Moment lang saßen sie stumm am Tisch, bis Luna schließlich sachlich sagte: „Dann müssen wir wohl herausfinden, welches meine liebste erogene Zone ist. Denn ich fürchte, in diesem Punkt kann ich dir so spontan keine Antwort geben."

Beinahe hätte sich Fred bei diesen Worten an seinem Tee verschluckt. „Wie bitte?" Verblüfft starrte er Luna an. Sie sollten… Er sollte… Nein, so hatte sie das bestimmt nicht gemeint. „Was meinst du mit ‚wir'?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Es ist eine Sache, wenn ich für mich herausfinde, welche Stellen besonders empfindsam auf meine eigenen Berührungen reagieren, etwa Nacken oder Handgelenk, oder so, aber es ist etwas ganz anderes, wenn du mich berühren würdest…", erklärte Luna. Was zum Teil daran lag, dass sie ja, wenn sie sich selbst streichelte, genau wusste, wann sie sich wo berührte.

Etwas, das Fred definitiv einleuchtete, zumal der üblich entrückte Tonfall seiner Komplizin in diesem Fall eine ganz andere Reaktion hervorrief als für gewöhnlich. Ein verheißungsvolles Kribbeln der Vorfreude. Einzig die sachliche Bereitwilligkeit Lunas irritierte ihn ein wenig. Doch schnell kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Sachlichkeit nicht lange vorherrschen musste… Ein spielerisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Unter diesen Umständen muss ich dir wohl zustimmen." Auffordernd zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

Vielleicht wäre Luna auf Freds Augenbrauen eingegangen, hätte nicht in genau diesem Augenblick eine Eule am Fenster der Redaktion geklopft. Genauer gesagt, wäre Luna mit Sicherheit auf die gehobenen Augenbrauen eingegangen, denn der Seufzer, mit dem sie das Fenster für den gefiederten Briefträger öffnete, war alles andere als verträumt, sondern klang regelrecht ein wenig missmutig.

Innerlich auf den Walkauz schimpfend, der ihn so grausam in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte, die da Mittagspause hieß, nebst der Tatsache, dass selbige in der Regel nicht ewig dauerte, selbst wenn man sein eigener Herr war, stand Fred auf. „Wie ich sehe, ruft die Arbeit... Und um einen der Lieblingssprüche meiner Schwägerin zu zitieren: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Also werde ich jetzt in den Laden zurückkehren, abgesehen davon, dass wenigstens einer sich dem Kundenansturm widmen sollte, glaube ich doch kaum, dass George rechtzeitig vom Einkaufen zurückkommt. Er plant nämlich sein erstes Menü für Blaise." Und mit einer Mischung aus Theatralik und Schalk verabschiedete Fred sich von Luna.

Im Hinausgehen er noch mal zu der Hexe hinüber, die damit beschäftigt war, dem Kauz den Brief vom Bein zu entfernen – ein überaus schwieriger Knoten eines überaus paranoiden, doch überaus unterhaltsamen Gastautors. Sie hielt den Kopf schräg, so dass ihr langes, silbrigblondes Haar hinab hing und ihr eines Ohr bloß lag. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, trat er dicht hinter sie, hauchte einen Kuss auf jene freie Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr und genoss das kurze Schaudern, das sie durchlief. Dann wisperte er noch ein leises „Bis bald!", nippte über ihr Ohrläppchen und verließ die Redaktion.

Der Waldkauz, der während der ganzen Zeit still gehalten hatte, wartete noch exakt sechzig Sekunden, ob die junge Hexe wohl von alleine aus ihrer Träumerei zurückkehrte und sich seiner erinnerte, aber nachdem dies nicht geschah, zwickte er Luna kurzentschlossen in einen der untätigen Finger. Schließlich hatte er nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit für diesen einen Brief...

_Ende Teil V_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Dies heute ist das vorletzte Kapitel, sprich nächste Woche gibt es noch was zu den vieren und danach heißt es warten, bis ich etwas Neues habe.

_LMA23: _Danke für das Lob Und dass ich es mit dieser Geschichte tatsächlich schaffen sollte, dir Slash wenigstens ein wenig näher zu bringen, freut mich riesig.

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören weder mir noch meinem lieben Kollegen, auch wenn der es geschafft hat, die Daten von meinem alten Computer zu retten, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Sie sind nur ausgeliehen und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld. Das einzige, was hierbei mir gehört, sind ein paar Detail-Ideen, die wiederum auch nicht meinem Kollegen gehören.

**Familientreffen**

_Teil VI – Die hohe Kunst hoch 3_

„Weshalb bringst du dein eigenes Kochgeschirr mit? Bloß weil ich die italienische Küche nicht beherrsche, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht über Töpfe und Pfannen verfüge." Mit diesen Worten, aus denen sowohl die Freude des Wiedersehens, die Vorfreude auf den Abend als auch eine gewisse Geringschätzung und Verachtung ob des Topfes herausklang, begrüßte Blaise George und ließ ihn in seine Wohnung eintreten.

George grinste. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du Töpfe hast. Oder zumindest weiß ich es jetzt, davor bin ich einfach davon ausgegangen." Er zwinkerte Blaise zu. „Weshalb ich den Topf am Ende des Abends auch schön brav wieder mitnehmen werde. Hier ist lediglich das Vitello für die Vorspeise drin. Es bekommt Lebensmitteln nicht, wenn man ihren Garvorgang magisch beschleunigt, der Geschmack leidet darunter. Und wenn wir das Kalbfleisch erst hier gekocht hätten, wären wir nicht vor zehn Uhr zum Essen gekommen", erklärte er, während er den Topf und die anderen Lebensmittel in die Küche brachte.

„Aha!", war alles, was Blaise darauf antwortete, dennoch folgte er George neugierig. „Und, was hast du heute Abend sonst noch Kulinarisches geplant?" Er lehnte sich betont entspannt an den Tresen, der die Küche vom Wohnraum seiner eher offen gestalteten, großzügigen Dachgeschosswohnung trennte. Betont entspannt deswegen, da es für einen ehemaligen Slytherin nicht anging, nervös zu sein. Schon gar nicht wegen eines Weasleys, auch wenn man besagten Weasley zum anbeißen fand. Zu schade aber auch, dass dieser nicht auf dem Speiseplan stand, sondern italienische Küche. Aber vielleicht ergab sich ja die ein oder andere Sache im Laufe des Abends... Probieren konnte man es ja zumindest, oder? Nicht, dass er wirklich etwas Derartiges geplant hätte. Und die Tatsache, dass sein Bett frisch bezogen war, hatte damit rein gar nichts zu tun, schließlich hatte er eh vorgehabt, morgen seine Schmutzwäsche den beiden Hauselfen seiner Mutter zu überlassen.

George zog aus seiner Robe ein Blatt Pergament heraus, reichte es Blaise und holte diesen so aus seinen Gedanken. „Ein komplettes italienisches Menü, also Vorspeise, erster Hauptgang, zweiter Hauptgang und Nachtisch. Und wenn du mit deinem Zauberstab auf das entsprechende Gericht tippst, erscheint das Rezept."

Mehrschicht-Tinte, schoss es Blaise durch den Kopf. Und neben dem praktischen Nutzen, der auf der Hand lag, kamen ihm sofort ein paar Ideen für sein nächstes Rätsel. Denn das Erstellen von Rätseln aller Art für diverse Zeitschriften, aber auch als Aufgaben für Schulbücher, war Blaises Beruf, obgleich es keine offizielle Berufsbezeichnung gab. Aber solange ihm seine Arbeit Spaß machte – und das tat sie – kümmerte ihn wenig, dass er sein Geld mit etwas verdiente, für das es keinen Namen gab.

Nun aber wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Menü zu und las mit wachsender Begeisterung, dass George zuerst Vitello Tonnato, dann Gnocchi alla panna, danach ein Gericht mit gebratenen Pilzen und zum Abschluss Tiramisu geplant hatte.

George hatte Blaise genau beobachtet und somit war ihm das Leuchten in dessen Augen nicht entgangen. Dennoch konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen. „Und, findet es deine Zustimmung?", fragte er mit einem lauernden Grinsen.

Augenblicklich verwandelte sich Blaises Gesicht in eine neutrale Maske. „Es klingt zumindest nach italienischem Essen."

George lachte. „Nicht schlecht, aber du solltest dich vorher nicht mit deinen Augen verraten. Ich weiß schließlich wovon ich spreche… Fred und ich haben Jahre gebraucht, ehe Mum uns die Planung irgendwelcher Streiche nicht mehr an den Augen ansehen konnte."

Großzügig beschloss Blaise diesen Kommentar einfach zu übergehen. Stattdessen fragte er: „Und womit sollen wir anfangen?"

„Sag du es mir. Ich weiß, ich soll dir beibringen, italienisch zu kochen, aber dir nur die Rezepte zu nennen und vorzubeten, was in welcher Reihenfolge drankommt, hilft dir wenig weiter, wenn du irgendwann selbst eigene Menüs zusammenstellst", erwiderte George und lehnte sich Blaise gegenüber an einen Schrank.

Die Art, wie George das sagte, ließ Blaise ahnen, dass die Reihenfolge, in welcher die Gerichte serviert wurden nicht unbedingt die Reihenfolge war, in der sie zubereitet wurden. Als er George die Bedingung genannt hatte, dass dieser ihm italienisch Kochen beibringen sollte, hatte er ihm verschwiegen, dass seine Kochfertigkeiten sich im Großen und Ganzen darauf beschränkten, das Essen der Hauselfen aufzuwärmen – etwas, das er zu einer wahren Kunst entwickelt hatte – und ein warmes Frühstück zuzubereiten, komplett mit Rührei, Speck und gelegentlich auch Pfannkuchen. Andererseits liebte er die Herausforderung eines Rätsels und Georges Formulierung kam einem Rätsel ziemlich nah. Und eingedenk der Tatsache, dass er während seiner Schulzeit in Zaubertränken eigentlich immer recht gut abgeschnitten hatte, sollte es doch gelacht sein, wenn er nicht die richtige Antwort finden würde.

Langsam las er sich ein Rezept nach dem anderen durch, entschied, dass sich die Thunfischsoße für die Vorspeise vorbereiten ließ, also eines der ersten Dinge wäre, die er in Angriff nehmen würde, wohingegen sowohl die Gnocchi als auch das Pilzgericht am besten direkt vor dem Servieren zubereitet werden sollten. Blieb nur noch das Tiramisu.

Bingo! Eine Kühlzeit! Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Blaises Gesicht, als er „Nachtisch!" verkündete. Denn abgesehen davon, dass er Süßspeisen mochte, war Nachtisch doch auch ein zweideutiges Wort, zumindest im Slytherinsprachgebrauch.

Auch George grinste, schließlich ging man nicht knapp sieben Jahre in eine Schule, deren Schüler zu einem Viertel dem Hause Slytherin angehörten, ohne diese Doppeldeutigkeit aufzuschnappen. „Tiramisu, ja. Damit sollten wir beginnen."

**oOo**

„Hier, probier mal, ob es so richtig schmeckt", sagte Blaise und hielt George einen Teelöffel mit Thunfisch-Creme hin. Der Tiramisu stand längst fertig im Kühlschrank und so war jetzt die Vorspeise an der Reihe.

Folgsam wandte sich George, der das Kalbfleisch in dünne Scheiben schnitt, zu Blaise um und öffnete den Mund. Gerade als er sich hinabbeugen wollte, um den Löffel einzufangen, änderte Blaise den Winkel, scheinbar um George entgegenzukommen, und der Teelöffel verfehlte knapp sein Ziel. Schnell war der Fehler korrigiert und George konnte die Creme kosten.

„Doch, ja, ich würde sagen, sie ist ganz gut gelungen", meinte dieser, nachdem er die Probe ausgiebig im Mund hatte zergehen lassen.

Fasziniert hatte Blaise auf die schmeckenden Lippen gestarrt, wobei es nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen war, dass im Mundwinkel von der Löffelkollision noch ein kleiner Fleck Thunfisch-Soße saß.

„Ist was?", fragte George schließlich, als er des intensiven Blicks gewahr wurde.

„Du hast da was..." Blaises Stimme hatte einen dunklen, rauchigen Ton angenommen, als er sich vorbeugte und vorsichtig mit der Zunge besagten Soßenfleck entfernte.

George stand wie versteinert da, unfähig oder vielleicht auch nicht gewillt, sich zu bewegen, einzig seine blauen Augen zeigten eine lebhafte Reaktion auf das eben Geschehene. Das glosende Feuer in seinem Blick hielt Blaise, der sich ein wenig zurückgezogen hatte, regelrecht gefangen, veranlasste ihn, wieder näher zu kommen, nur Millimeter von Georges Mund entfernt. Warmer Atem vermischte sich, sandte Schauer durch beider Körper.

Sekunden später waren Kalbfleisch und Gnocchi, Pilze und Thunfisch vergessen, als fiebrige Lippen aufeinandertrafen. Hitzig rieben sie aneinander, hielten sich nicht lange mit dieser Stufe auf, sondern erkundeten lieber das fremde Terrain. Ungestüm umtanzten sich ihre Zungen, lockten, drängten, kosten...

**oOoOo**

„Luna!" Fred war gerade auf dem Weg zum Postamt um die Schuljahres-Endstreich-Bestellungen zu verschicken, als er eine ihm bekannte Hexe mit blondem Haar sah, wie sie verträumt in den Himmel hochsah.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete diese: „Heute ist ein guter Tag. Die Wolken spielen die Hymne der Quissel."

„Die Quissel haben also eine Bildersprache?", fragte Fred neugierig.

Luna nickte glücklich. „Sie sollen sogar die großen Künstler der Muggelwelt wie Michelangelo oder Monet inspiriert haben. Und es heißt, dass Leonardo da Vinci seine Idee für den Propellor-Flugapparat von einem ihrer Bilder hat. Wenn also die Wolken heute die Quissel-Hymne spielen, kommen garantiert alle Eulen pünktlich an ihr Ziel."

Fred grinste. „Gut zu wissen. Denn ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zum Postamt. Willst du mitkommen?" Schließlich hatte Lunas Ausführung ganz so geklungen, als hätte sie das gleiche Ziel wie er.

Und tatsächlich ergriff die spleenige Hexe den dargebotenen Arm und gemeinsam legten sie den Rest der Strecke zurück.

Der Größe Londons angemessen, war das Postamt in der Winkelgasse fast doppelt so groß wie jenes in Hogsmeade. Dennoch herrschte ein so großer Andrang, dass wie auch im Muggelengland Schlangestehen hier fast zum Volkssport wurde. Normalerweise hätte Fred diese Situation genutzt, um das ein oder andere Produkt der vielfältigen Palette von ‚Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' unter das Volk zu bringen – teils durch Verkauf, größtenteils aber durch Demonstration, welche zusätzlich den Vorteil gehabt hätte, dass plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so viele Hexen und Zauberer der Ansicht wären, ihre Sendung müsse unbedingt jetzt aufgegeben werden – doch heute kümmerte ihn die Warteschlange ziemlich wenig. Schließlich bot die Tatsache, dass er heute mit Luna warten würde, ganz neue Möglichkeiten...

Gentleman, der er manchmal sein konnte, ließ er Luna in der Schlange den Vortritt. Abgesehen davon, dass er so einen viel besseren Blick auf ihren Nacken hatte, den der lange, geflochtene Zopf an diesem Tag preisgab. Und ohne sich um die Hexe hinter ihm zu kümmern, welche die Wartezeit damit verbrachte, die neuste Ausgabe der Hexenwoche zu lesen, oder auf den alten Zauberer vor ihnen zu achten, der die Umstehenden mit seinen Ansichten über die Kultur der gemeinen Tomaten-Gnomlinge zu unterhalten versuchte, beugte sich Fred vor und begann Lunas verlockende Nackenbeuge mit federleichten Küssen zu bedenken.

„Shh... Fred, ich versuche diesem Mann zuzuhören. Was er über die Tomaten-Gnomlinge sagt, ist wirklich interessant. Vielleicht wäre er bereit hin und wieder etwas für den Klitterer zu..." Ein kleiner Seufzer entwich ihrer Kehle, machte so dem Satz ein vorschnelles Ende. Aber die Art, wie Fred ihren Nacken koste, ließ die gemeinen Tomaten-Gnomlinge einfach vor ihren Augen verblassen.

Fred grinste zufrieden, als alle Widersprüche von Lunas Seite her erstarben. Es war doch viel angenehmer, die Wartezeit auf diese Weise zu verbringen. Besonders, wenn man damit so köstliche Schauer in dem aufregenden Körper vor ihm hervorrufen konnte...

**oOoOo**

„Cassata, eine sizilianische Spezialität. Es gibt auch ein Eis, das dieser Spezialität nachempfunden ist, aber ich persönlich mag das Original lieber", erklärte George, als sie sich wieder bei Blaise zum Kochen trafen. An diesem Abend sollte es neben der angesprochenen Cassata noch Melone mit Schinken, Spaghetti carbonara und gebratene Garnelen mit Knoblauch geben.

„Und was genau ist diese Cassata dann? Das Eis kenne ich, aber..." Neugierig betrachtete Blaise die Zutaten, die George dieses Mal mitgebracht hatte.

„Es ist eine Art Käse-Schicht-Kuchen", antwortete George bereitwillig. „In der einfachsten Variante wird eine Ricotta-Creme mit diesen speziellen Biskuits, die Pan di Spagna heißen, in eine Schüssel geschichtet, alles wird gut gekühlt, gestürzt und dann mit kandierten Früchten dekoriert. Ich persönlich mag es aber lieber, wenn zusätzlich noch Bitterschokoladenstückchen und gehackte Pistazien sowie Orangenlikör in die Masse kommt."

Blaise musterte noch immer die Sachen auf der Arbeitsplatte. „Ich darf wohl davon ausgehen, dass du den leichten Teil übernimmst und die Ricotta-Creme zusammenrührst, während ich die Schwerstarbeit leisten darf und die Schokolade und die Pistazien hacken muss?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen.

Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte Georges Mund. „Erfasst", sagte er und schob Blaise das große Hackbrett hinüber, welches er aus dem Schrank geholt hatte.

Schweigen legte sich über die Küche, während sie beide konzentriert arbeiteten. So konzentriert eben, wie zwei Männer arbeiten konnten, die einander attraktiv fanden und sich zwischendurch immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen. Etwas, dass in Georges Fall eher ungefährlich war, hantierte er doch lediglich mit einem Schneebesen. Blaise dagegen hatte ein großes, breites Messer in der Hand...

„Autsch!" Blut quoll aus dem Schnitt, der sich quer über die Mittelfingerkuppe zog, genau dort, wo Blaise mit dem Messer abgerutscht war.

Augenblicklich ruhte der Schneebesen, während schlanke, kräftige Finger Blaises Hand umschlossen. „Lass mal sehen." Eine kurze, routinierte Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die Blutung war gestillt.

Blaises Blick ruhte auf Georges Gesicht, der Faszination, als der dünne, blutrote Strich verschwand, und der Fürsorge ob der Verletzung, die sich darauf widerspiegelten, als George den eben noch nässenden Finger an seine Lippen hob und sanft die Schnittstelle küsste. Und wieder. Und wieder. Langsam die Fingerspitze in seinen Mund sog, sie mit seiner Zunge umspielte. Bald die ganze Handfläche mit seinen Lippen koste. Über den Daumenballen leckte, das Handgelenk küsste... Damit verheißungsvolle Bilder heraufbeschwor, was diese Lippen an anderen Stellen noch alles machen könnten…

Blaise spürte wie seine Knie weich wurden. Es war zwar keine seiner üblichen Spielarten, überhaupt war er sonst nicht der Typ, der auf sanfte Liebkosungen stand, aber jetzt, hier, mit George, war es etwas anderes, besonderes, irgendwie passend...

**oOoOo**

"Hmmm, das tut gut... Ich frage mich, was genau Angus dazu gebracht hat, ausgerechnet seine Stühle dem fünfäugigen Kiddibom zu opfern. Jeder weiß doch, dass Stühle vier Beine haben und der fünfäugige Kiddibom hasst alles, was nicht der Zahl Fünf entspricht." Nach einem langen Tag mit dem alten Seemannsgarnzauberer, welcher irgendwie all seiner Stühle verloren hatte, taten Luna, trotz eines Kissenzaubers in den Schuhen, die Füße weh. Um so angenehmer war es daher, jetzt am Abend mit Fred auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und von diesem eine Fußmassage zu bekommen.

„Vielleicht hat er gedacht, dass der Kiddibom entweder die Sitzfläche oder die Rückenlehne als Nummer Fünf akzeptiert", meinte Fred leise lachend, während er mit gleichmäßigen Strichen über ihre Fußsohle rieb.

„In dem Fall hätte der Kiddibom aber beides gezählt und wäre auf die Zahl Sechs gekommen, was ihn auch wieder verärgert hätte."

„Vielleicht solltest du für diese Ausgabe noch einen Ratgeber über den richtigen Umgang mit fünfäugigen Kiddiboms schreiben. Denn wie es scheint, könnte hier sogar der alte Angus noch etwas von dir lernen", schlug Fred vor.

Die aktuelle Ausgabe des Klitterers hatte die Wunder der sieben Weltmeere als Hauptthema, weshalb Luna auch Angus besucht hatte. Denn eine der Marotten des alten Mannes war es, Eulen und anderen gefiederten Postboten nicht zu trauen, waren diese doch nicht im Wasser zu Hause. Und da Pinguine nicht fliegen konnte, gestaltete sich die Kommunikation bisweilen als recht schwierig. Aber eine Ausgabe über die sieben Weltmeere ohne Beiträge über Klabautermänner und ähnliches war auch undenkbar...

Lunas Antwort, wie auch immer sie ausgefallen wäre, ging in einem leisen, lustvollen Stöhnen unter. Der brennende Schmerz von dem vielen Stehen war einem warmen Kribbeln gewichen, das sich nun über die sensiblen Nervenenden seinen Weg durch ihren Körper bahnte.

Mit wachsender Faszination beobachtete Fred das Glänzen in ihren halbgeschlossenen Augen, lauschte den leisen Geräuschen, die über ihre Lippen schlüpften, während er weiterhin mit sanftem Nachdruck ihre Füße massierte. Er konnte spüren, wie auch ihn dieses Bild nicht unberührt ließ. Langsam ließ er eine Hand über die glatte Haut ihres Beines nach oben wandern...

**oOoOo**

Ein weiteres Mal hatte George ein Gericht mit Kalbfleisch ausgewählt: Saltimbocca, was so viel wie ‚Spring in den Mund' bedeutete. Als Blaise diese Anmerkung im Rezept las, musste er grinsen. Er wusste da etwas, was er noch lieber in den Mund springen lassen würde, als die kleinen Kalbschnitzel...

Da George den Großteil der Risotto-Zubereitung – Steinpilz-Risotto war der erste Hauptgang gewesen – übernommen hatte, war es jetzt an Blaise die Schnitzel für die Pfanne fertig zu machen. George lehnte derweil auf der anderen Seite des Tresens, sah Blaise bei der Arbeit zu und spielte halb gelangweilt, halb neugierig mit ein paar Schubladen, die auf der Wohnzimmerseite im Tresen eingelassen waren.

Plötzlich erregte etwas die Aufmerksamkeit des Rotschopfes. „Hey, was ist das?" Neugierig nahm er ein altes, abgenutztes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Notizbuch aus der Schublade, die er soeben aufgezogen hatte. Fasziniert fuhren seine Finger das eingeprägte Wappen auf dem Deckel nach.

Blaise sah auf. „Leg das sofort wieder zurück!", bellte er und bewarf George, einfach weil er darin gerade das Fleisch wendete, mit einer Handvoll Mehl.

Für einen Moment sah George Blaise ob des plötzlichen Ausbruchs einfach nur irritiert an, doch rasch hatte er die Situation in ihrer gesamten Tragweite erfasst. Das Buch wieder in die Schublade fallen lassend, langte er über den Tresen, griff sich selbst etwas von dem weißen Puder und stürzte sich mit einem fies grinsenden „Mehlschlacht!" auf Blaise.

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren über und über mit Mehl bestäubt, von der Küche ganz zu schweigen. Aber George hatte sein Ziel erreicht, Blaise lachte. Und es war ein in Georges Ohren sehr schönes Lachen. Das Notizbuch war vorerst vergessen.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass wir das nächste Mal etwas nehmen, das sich auch mit einem Ratzeputz-Zauber wieder aus den Haaren entfernen lässt", meinte George ein wenig genervt, als immer wieder Weiß aus seinen roten Haaren aufstob.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Dusche?", schlug Blaise, der eine ganze Ladung Mehl in den Kragen bekommen hatte, das sich nun munter krabbelnd über den Rücken zu verteilen schien, vor, wobei eine gewisse Einladung in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

George warf Blaise einen abschätzenden Blick zu, zog dann die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte herausfordernd: „Kommst du mit, Wasser sparen?"

**oOo**

Dichte Wasserdampf-Schwaden erfüllten das Bad und von Wasser sparen konnte nicht wirklich mehr die Rede sein. Dafür genossen Blaise und George viel zu sehr das Gefühl des warmen Nass', das auf sie niederprasselte und so die letzten Spuren der weißen Schlacht fortspülte. Den Anblick des jeweils anderen, die schlanken Beine, die breiten Schultern, das nasse Haar, welches das Gesicht umrahmte, die Wassertropfen, die den bloßen Oberkörper hinab rannen. Das neugierige Streicheln, mit dem sie unter dem Vorwand des gegenseitigen Einseifens mit Duschgel den anderen erkundeten. Das heisere Stöhnen, als sie auch die privaten Regionen nicht ausließen. Die gierigen Lippen, die sich leise keuchend zum Duell aufforderten. Die heißen Körper, die sich aneinander rieben, sich so gegenseitig noch mehr erregten. Die Hände, die sich zur Unterstützung um pulsierendes, hartes Fleisch legten, sie vorwärts trieben. Die Spannung, die sich in ihnen aufbaute, Erlösung verhieß und sie doch hinauszögerte. Das Zittern, das sie ergriff, als sie sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt brachten, die kehligen Schreie, die an den Fliesen widerhallten. Die wohltuende Mattigkeit, als sie wieder in die Realität zurückfanden...

**oOoOo**

„Geschafft!", verkündete George stolz, während Fred die letzte der ersten fünf Fläschchen Flüssig-Sonnenschein verschloss. Trotz all der Planung für das Familientreffen und trotz der Tatsache, dass George immer häufiger seine Abende mit Blaise verbrachte, hatten die Zwillinge ihre neuste Produktidee nicht aus den Augen verloren, sondern kontinuierlich daran gearbeitet.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sternanis und Ginnys Shampoo für seidig glänzendes Haar eine solch strahlende Wirkung ergeben", erwiderte Fred grinsend. Die Tatsache, dass ihre jüngste und einzige Schwester jetzt allerdings keine einzige Flasche ihres selbsthergestellten Spezialshampoos mehr hatte, störte die beiden herzlich wenig. Eher sahen sie es als eine Art vorweg genommene Rache für das am Wochenende anstehende Kreuzverhör.

„Jetzt kann uns auf jeden Fall das Wetter egal sein."

„Trotzdem hoffe ich für das Wochenende auf echten Sonnenschein", sagte Fred. „Und sei es nur, um den Handlungsort etwas zu erweitern. Denn mit an die zwanzig Personen und einem Ghoul im Fuchsbau ist man bei Regen noch nicht einmal dann für sich, wenn man bloß auf die Toilette will."

Dem konnte George nur zustimmen. Doch zum Glück sah der Wetterbericht recht zuversichtlich aus. Und was ihr neues Produkt betraf, nun, das würden sie auch noch später mit vollem Effekt vorführen können, schließlich würde der Herbst noch genug Regen mit sich bringen, vom Winter in London ganz zu schweigen.

_Ende Teil VI_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Das ist es also nun – das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Und ich muss sagen, es hat Spaß gemacht, sich der Herausforderung zu stellen, die abranka mir gegeben hat. Und es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, zu sehen, wie die Statistik der Leserzahlen schön gestiegen ist.

Kommen wir zur letzten Review, die auf diese Weise beantwortet wird (alle weitern werden direkt beantwortet):

_LMA23:_ Was das noch wird? Nun, in diesem Kapitel wirst du es unweigerlich erfahren. Und solltest du wirklich gefallen an Slash gefunden haben und du würdest gerne noch mehr gute Geschichten lesen, dann lass mich einfach wissen, welches Pairing dir vorschwebt und welches Rating, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich in meiner Sammlung welche habe (oder jemanden kenne, der entsprechende Geschichten kennt).

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören weder mir noch meiner sprunghaften Muse, die immer nicht das schreiben will, was sie gerade schreiben soll, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Sie sind nur ausgeliehen und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld. Das einzige, was hierbei mir gehört, sind allenfalls ein paar Detail-Ideen, die ich mir eventuell mit meiner Muse teilen müsste.

**Familientreffen**

_Teil VII – Das Familientreffen_

Seit Tagen nun schon flatterte Molly Weasley wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch den Fuchsbau. Das würde das schönste Familienfest seit Jahren werden. Drei Kinder verheiratet, ein weiteres in einer dauerhaften Beziehung, die einer Ehe gleichkam, eine Verlobung, vier Enkelkinder und sogar Fred und George schienen sich endlich aufgerafft zu haben, endlich sesshaft zu werden. Schließlich hatten sie angekündigt in Begleitung zu erscheinen, und zwar nicht nur in Begleitung von einander. Nicht, dass Molly dieser Ankündigung sofort Glauben geschenkt hätte, aber als Ginny dann bestätigte, dass Fred sich ernsthaft mit jemandem traf, sie es ihrem Bruder aber überlassen wollte, seine Freundin beim Familientreffen vorzustellen, war Molly überzeugt gewesen.

Jetzt summte sie vor sich hin, während sie ein weiters Blech Aprikosen-Streuselkuchen aus dem Backofen nahm und ein Blech mit Schokoladen-Honig-Haferkeksen hineinschob.

„Mmmm... Das riecht köstlich, Liebling." Wie ein Niffler, der Gold gerochen hatte, kam Arthur Weasley schnuppernd in die Küche.

„Alter Naschkater. Das sagst du doch bloß, weil du hoffst, dass du jetzt schon etwas von dem Rand haben kannst und ich ihn großzügiger abschneide als sonst", lachte seine Frau, reichte ihm aber dennoch einen Teller mit Kuchenrändern. „Ist der Garten fertig entgnomt?", fragte sie.

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Molly nur zu gut von ihren Söhnen, allen voran Fred und George kannte, versuchte sich Arthur vor der Antwort zu drücken.

„Arthur Weasley! In weniger als vier Stunden findet hier das alljährliche Familientreffen statt, und weil dieses Jahr nicht nur Percy Gabrielle mitbringen wird, sondern auch Fred und George endlich jemanden mitbringen wollen, ist es doch wohl bitte nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn ich möchte, dass der Garten einigermaßen annehmbar aussieht, oder?" Beide Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, starrte Molly ihren Gatten an.

„Aber Molly, Liebling, du weißt doch wie verrückt die Kleinen immer nach den Gnomen sind. Wenn ich den Garten vollkommen entgnome, werden sie furchtbar enttäuscht sein. Abgesehen davon, dass unsere eigenen Kinder unseren Garten ohne die Gnome gar nicht als unseren Garten erkennen", versuchte Arthur zu argumentieren und zog Molly in seine Arme.

„Oooch... stören wir die Kuschelstunde?", fragte da eine lachende Stimme von der Tür her.

Beide Eltern wirbelten herum. „Charlie!" Freudestrahlend eilte Molly zur Tür und umarmte ihren zweitältesten Sohn. „Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Wo ist Draco? Ihr seid früh... Die anderen kommen erst in knapp vier Stunden. Und hast du schon gehört, Fred und George bringen dieses Jahr auch jemanden mit. Oh, und natürlich bringt Percy Gabrielle mit. Kaum zu glauben, dass die beiden verlobt sind. Ich freu mich ja so für Percy. Auch wenn ich es schön gefunden hätte, wenn wir die Verlobung hier hätten feiern können", überschüttete Molly Charlie mit Fragen und Fakten, die größtenteils schon in vorangegangenen Briefen erzählt worden waren, während sie sein Gesicht nach Anzeichen neuerlicher Drachenverletzungen absuchte. Doch Charlie sah gesund und munter aus.

Lachend machte er sich von seiner Mutter los. „Da bald die ungarischen Hornschwänze schlüpfen und wir ein paar mehr als eifrige Neulinge haben, die uns nur zu gern ein wenig eher abgelöst haben, konnten wir schon früher los. Und Draco ist draußen im Garten. Er... ähm... bewundert die Gartengnome."

Tatsache war, dass sich Draco auch nach all den Jahren, die er jetzt schon mit Charlie zusammen war, noch immer nicht an die überschwänglichen Begrüßungen, die in der Familie Weasley üblich waren, gewöhnt hatte. Weshalb er es im Normalfall vorzog, etwas abseits zu warten, bis der erste Freudentaumel vorüber war. Ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin zu sein vertrugen sich nun mal nicht wirklich mit unzähligen herzlichen Umarmungen.

„Arthur!" Empört drehte sich Molly zu ihrem Ehemann um. „Da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast. Hättest du den Garten entgnomt, wie ich dich gebeten hatte, dann hätte Draco jetzt keinen Grund draußen zu stehen und die kleinen Biester zu bewundern."

„Aber Liebling, du weißt doch, dass Draco dann einfach etwas anderes gefunden hätte, das er bewundern könnte... Letztes Jahr waren es meine Batterien..."

„Die ich dich gebeten hatte, in deinen Schuppen zu räumen, anstatt sie als müllartige Dekoration im Garten zu lassen." So leicht ließ sich Molly von ihrem Mann nicht besänftigen.

Charlie lachte. Seine Eltern würden sich wohl nie ändern. „Mum... Draco würde immer etwas finden, das er in unserem Garten ‚bewundern' würde, nur damit du dich erst mal umarmungstechnisch an mir abreagieren kannst."

Molly schnaubte ungehalten. „Als ob eine Umarmung etwas schlimmes wäre..." Insgeheim aber wusste sie sehr wohl, dass Draco einfach in einem anderen, kühleren Umfeld aufgewachsen war, mit Eltern, die ihn zwar über alles liebten, aber es nicht offen zeigten.

Ein mittlerer Aufruhr von draußen deutete darauf hin, dass Charlie und Draco offenbar nicht die einzigen waren, die zu früh erschienen waren und dass dieses Mal Draco die freudige Erst-Umarmungsattacke abgekommen hatte.

„Klingt als wären Ginny und Harry angekommen", meinte Charlie grinsend, wusste er doch genau, dass einzig seine Schwester Dracos abweisende Haltung in Bezug auf Umarmungen derart ignorierte.

**oOo**

Nach und nach trafen auch die anderen Familienmitglieder ein und wenige Stunden später saßen alle laut durcheinander schwatzend an dem großen Tisch, der im Garten aufgestellt worden war. Kuchenplatten wurden umhergereicht – natürlich nicht, ohne dass Molly die Zwillinge nicht mit einem Blick ermahnt hätte, keines ihrer Produkte unter die Kuchenstücke zu schmuggeln. Bill ließ, sehr zur Freude der Kinder, den Kakao in einer lustigen Fontäne aus der Kanne in die jeweils hochgehaltenen Tassen springen. Und Arthur demonstrierte voller Begeisterung seine neuste Kaffeetafel taugliche Errungenschaft: einen batteriebetriebenen, von ihm eigenhändig verbesserten Milchschäumer, der dafür sorgte, dass überall auf dem Tisch lustige Milchschaumberge zu sehen waren. Nur nicht in den Kaffeetassen…

Gabrielle und Fleur tauschten in munterem Französisch Verlobungsgeschichten aus, während Hermione dem werdenden Großvater Ultraschallbilder ihres noch ungeborenen Kindes zeigte. Derweil versuchte Luna Bill für einen Artikel über ägyptische Skarabäen und ihre Fluchresistenz für den Klitterer zu gewinnen und Ginny ließ einen pompösen, aber von echter Zuneigung durchsetzten Bericht von Percy über sein Werben um Gabrielle über sich ergehen. Allerdings wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder über den Tisch zu den zwei neusten Pärchen, und man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie nur auf eine passende Gelegenheit wartete, jeden einzelnen der vier nach allen Regeln der Kunst auszuhorchen. Die Zwillinge tuschelten und heckten irgendwelche Pläne aus und Charlie, Harry, Ron und Draco überlegten, ob sie später noch ein spontanes Quidditch-Spiel aus dem Boden stampfen konnten. Und Blaise… Blaise war vollauf damit beschäftigt, Molly davon abzuhalten ihn wahlweise mit Keksen oder, seiner Meinung nach, zu privaten Fragen zu attackieren.

Ein früher, hilfesuchender Blick in Richtung Draco hatte ihm nämlich klar gemacht, dass er von seinem Slytherinkameraden zwar mitfühlende Anteilnahme aber keine aktive Hilfe erwarten durfte. Vielmehr drückte Dracos Schulterzucken soviel aus wie: ‚Da musst du durch, wenn dir was an George liegt!' Und das begleitende Lächeln schien zu besagen: ‚Aber wie du siehst, habe ich es auch überlebt, und du musst ja nicht jeden Sonntag zum Mittagessen hier erscheinen…'

Weshalb Blaise also Molly soeben mit seinem besten, unverbindlichen Slytherinlächeln, aber dennoch entschieden erklärte, dass er und George gewiss keine Kataloge mit selbstreinigenden Bettwäschemustern bräuchten und auch von Zusammenziehen noch keine Rede sei.

Familientreffen-Atmosphäre eben.

**oOo**

Etwas später am Nachmittag, als die erste Raubtierfütterung vorüber war, war Fred gerade in der Küche, um einen neuen Krug eisgekühlten Kürbissaft zu holen, als Luna durch die Tür trat. Sie war im oberen Badezimmer gewesen, um die letzten Reste des Schokoladenkuchens aus ihrer Bluse zu entfernen, den ein im Umgang mit Kuchengabeln noch nicht so geübter Jean großzügig auf die neben ihm Sitzenden verteilt hatte. Nun wurde sie Zeugin, wie Fred heimlich Quasseltropfen – Marke ‚Koreanisch' in den Kürbissaft tat. Amüsiert räusperte sie sich.

Augenblicklich flog Fred herum, das Wort „Erwischt!" deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch als er Luna erkannte, entspannte er sich und der schuldbewusste Blick wich einem mutwilligen Funkeln. Kürbissaft und die Quasseltropfen waren vergessen, als sich eine neue Idee in seinem Kopf formte. Einer Raubkatze gleich trat er auf Luna zu und drängte sie gegen die Wand neben der Tür.

„Schließ die Augen", wisperte er an ihr Ohr.

Ein neugieriger Funke glomm in ihrem Blick auf.

„Schließ die Augen und hör mir zu", wiederholte er.

Luna tat wie geheißen. Freds warmer Atem glitt über ihre Wange, streifte ihre geschlossenen Lider und verharrte schließlich dicht neben ihrem Ohr. Dann begann er mit seiner weichen, tiefen Stimme Bilder in ihren Kopf zu projizieren:

„Stell dir vor, wir wären in den Bergen... Meilenweit weg von jeder Behausung. Schroffe Felsen ragen in die Höhe, dichte, dunkle Wälder bedecken die Abhänge. Eine Wiese, knapp oberhalb der Baumgrenze, mit freiem Blick über das Tal und in den Himmel. Vereinzelt kreisen Greifvögel hoch über der einsamen Hütte, dem Ziel unseres Ausflugs.

Wir haben den Berg zu Fuß erklommen, denn du wolltest die Schnarchzapfenkäfer nicht durch Magie verschrecken. Du hattest Recht, denn die Stille im Wald war wirklich schön… friedlich…

Doch nun, da wir angekommen sind, kümmern mich die Stille oder diese Wesen nicht länger, mir steht der Sinn nach etwas anderem. Noch ehe du die Tür zu der Hütte hast aufschließen können, dränge ich dich gegen die Hauswand... etwa so..." Eng an Luna gepresst, ließ er sie die ganze Länge seines hochgewachsenen Körpers spüren.

„Vom Wald her tönt Vogelgezwitscher, doch ich höre es nicht, einzig dein leicht beschleunigter Atem dringt an mein Ohr, als ich von deinen Lippen eine Entschädigung für die Wanderung einfordere.

Jegliche Gegenwehr erstirbt und leise stöhnend ergibst du dich dem Kuss, heißt meine Zunge, die sich so begehrlich zwischen deine Lippen drängt, willkommen, erwiderst ihr Spiel.

Mein Mund hinterlässt eine Schneise leise brennender Küsse, während ich in Leidenschaft deine Wangen, deine geschlossenen Augen und schließlich jene Stelle hinter dem Ohr berühre, ehe sich meine Lippen ihren Weg deinen Hals hinab bahnen. Am Kragen verharre ich, denn der Stoff deiner Waldrobe hindert mich daran, meine Reise fortzusetzen, zwingt mich, meine Aufmerksamkeit erst den blätterförmigen Knöpfen zuzuwenden. Ohne auf etwaige Einwände zu achten – nicht, dass du etwas derartiges äußern würdest – öffne ich die obersten Knöpfe, gerade genug, um dir die Robe über die Schultern zu streichen, ohne dass sie zu Boden gleitet. Ich lächle, als ich erkenne, dass du unter der Robe eine Bluse trägst. Noch mehr Knöpfe. Und doch um so viel praktischer als ein Shirt oder Pullover.

Die kühle Bergluft, die nun unvermutet deine bloße Haut trifft, lässt dich frieren, doch bald schon vertreiben meine Lippen die Gänsehaut und du neigst den Kopf zur Seite, so dass ich ungehindert deine Nackenbeuge mit meinem heißen Atem liebkosen kann. Ein leises Keuchen entweicht dir, als ich an der weichen Haut am Schlüsselbeinansatz sauge, an ihr nippe, gerade eben die Haut durchbreche. Ein leichtes Ziehen ist zu spüren, gerade eben von Schmerz durchzogen, doch nicht unangenehm. Besänftigend gleitet meine Zunge über das Mal, ehe ich wieder nach oben wandere, erneut deinen Mund erobere, all die kleinen Geräusche trinkend, die ich dir entlocke.

Eine Hand taucht hinab, gleitet unter den weichen Stoff deiner Bluse, vorwitzige Finger wagen sich in deinen BH, reizen deine aufgerichtete Brustwarze.

Leise stöhnend reibe ich mich verlangend an dir, genieße die Hitze, die dein Körper ausstrahlt. Ich will mehr davon!

Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs beraube ich dich deiner Kleidung, so dass du nackt vor mir stehst.

Ungehindert streifen meine Hände über deinen weichen Körper, machen ihn sich zu eigen, während ich dich noch immer leidenschaftlich küsse.

Langsam bahnen sich meine Lippen ihren Weg deinen Körper hinab, sorgen dafür, dass du nicht länger wegen der kühlen Bergluft zitterst. Ich sinke auf die Knie, gleite immer tiefer, will dich schmecken. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, ordne ich unsere Glieder neu, so dass du jetzt quasi auf meinen Schultern sitzt, die Wand noch immer im Rücken, aber dein süßes Zentrum liegt offen vor mir. Genussvoll taucht meinte Zunge in die Tiefe, leckt über den Spalt, fängt jenen Trank der Lust auf, der mir in Wellen entgegenbrandet..."

Längst ging Lunas Atem nur noch stoßweise. Die Augen geschlossen, gab sie sich ganz ihren Vorstellungen hin, die mit jedem Wort von Fred in ihr lebendig wurden. Hitze durchfloss sie, sammelte sich in ihrer Mitte, sorgte dafür, dass es zwischen ihren Schenkeln feucht wurde. Bei seinen letzten Worten keuchte sie leise, doch als er abbrach ergriff sie eine ungemütliche Unruhe. Alles in ihr weigerte sich, die Augen zu öffnen, in die Realität zurückzukehren, noch dazu, da sie das untrügliche Gefühl hatte, dass die Realität keineswegs einen Abstecher ins obere Stockwerk, um ihre aufgestaute Erregung zu befriedigen, beinhaltete.

Ein Laut des Unmuts drang über Lunas Lippen.

„Tut mir leid", wisperte Fred da an ihrem Ohr, sandte erneut einen Schauder über ihren Rücken. „Aber wir werden beobachtet. Und wenn du genau hinhörst, hörst du das unterdrückte Kichern eines viel zu neugierigen Kindes. Welches leider noch dazu uns sofort bei den anderen verpetzen würde, wenn wir uns jetzt nach oben davonstehlen würden..."

Irgendwie brachte es Luna fertig, zu nicken. „Lass uns aber noch einen Moment so stehen bleiben. Denn ich glaube kaum, dass mich meine Beine jetzt schon tragen. Merlin, ich glaube, wir haben so eben die Antwort auf die Frage gefunden, die Ginny dir nachher stellen wird", flüsterte Luna verträumt zurück, doch dieses Mal hatte ihre Verträumtheit einen ganz neuen Grad erreicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Fred mit dem Kürbissaft bleibt", ließ sich da von draußen Mollys Stimme vernehmen, worauf wieder das Kichern des Kindes zu hören war...

Fred seufzte leise, musste aber gleichzeitig grinsen. Denn so war das nun mal bei einem Weasley-Familientreffen – nie war man auch nur zwei Minuten ungestört. Zumindest nicht, ohne dass man nicht für jede Menge Gesprächsstoff sorgte.

**oOoOo**

„Komm zu Bett, Molly, der Tag war lang genug", rief Arthur seiner Frau zu, als er an der Küche vorbeikam. Das Familientreffen war für dieses Jahr vorüber und, wenn man mal von der halben Stunde absah, wo sie alle Koreanisch gesprochen und sich gegenseitig nicht mehr verstanden hatten, hatten sich die Zwillinge regelrecht mustergültig benommen. Auch hatte keines der Enkelkinder versehentlich eine herumliegende Batterie für eine außergewöhnliche Süßigkeit gehalten, so dass sie wegen einer Batteriesäureverätzung ins St. Mungos gemusst hätten. Nicht, dass das jemals vorgekommen wäre… zumindest nicht, soweit Molly wusste.

„Ich komme gleich, ich will das nur noch fertig machen", scholl es Arthur aus der Küche entgegen.

„Das Geschirr kannst du doch auch noch morgen abspülen", erwiderte ihr Gatte mit sanftem Nachdruck.

Ein Kichern seiner Frau ließ ihn aufhorchen. Neugierig trat Arthur in die Küche, wo er seine Frau gar nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte, dabei vorfand, wie sie das Schlachtfeld, welches von dem Familientreffen wie immer übrig geblieben war, bekämpfte, sondern Molly saß am Tisch und schien eifrig an einer Liste zu schreiben.

„Für was ist diese Liste?" Er setzte sich über Eck neben sie.

„Für Fred", kam die belustigte Antwort.

„Für Fred? Oh nein, Molly, du wirst doch nicht…" Mit einer Mischung aus Bestürzung und verschwörerischer Vorfreude, beugte sich Arthur vor, um einen Blick auf die Liste zu erhaschen, an der seine Frau arbeitete. Tatsächlich, auf dem Papier standen lauter Namen unverheirateter, mehr oder weniger junger Hexen. „Gwendolyn Chucklehead? Molly! Gwendolyn war Schulsprecherin als Bill nach Hogwarts kam."

Erneut kicherte Molly. „Weiß ich doch, weiß ich doch."

Das unheilvolle Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ Arthur erst recht wachsam werden. „Molly… Was hast du vor?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit er die Küche betreten hatte, blickte Molly ihren Gatten direkt an. „Arthur, hast du nicht gemerkt, was geschehen ist, als den Zwillingen klar wurde, dass sie nach Percys Verlobung nun unweigerlich in meinen mütterlichen Fokus des Verkuppelns geraten sind?", fragte sie. „Sie sind endlich aktiv geworden! Du weißt, dass ich nie einem meiner Kinder ernsthaft einen Partner aufdrängen würde, weil ich weiß, dass aus so etwas keine glückliche Beziehung entstehen kann. Aber wenn ich ihnen nicht von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig Angst einjage, dann würden sie nicht von sich aus die Initiative ergreifen. Und du musst zugeben, bei George hat es funktioniert. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was genau sich die beiden ausgedacht hatten, um meiner Einmischung zu entgehen, aber es hat George Blaise beschert, worüber ich sehr glücklich bin. Was nun Fred und Luna betrifft…" Molly zögerte.

„Sie scheinen sich zwar gut zu verstehen, es kribbelt auch zwischen ihnen, aber etwas wirklich Großes wie bei Harry und Ginny, Bill und Fleur, Ron und Hermione sehe ich nicht. Vielleicht kommt es noch im Laufe der Zeit, wer weiß? Oder aber Fred findet noch die Frau, die für ihn bestimmt ist. Allerdings wird er nie suchen, wenn er sich in Sicherheit vor mir wähnt…"

Sprachlos sah Arthur seine Frau für einen Moment an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich glaub, jetzt weiß ich, woher unsere Söhne ihr Talent für Streiche haben…"

Empörung stand Molly ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie ihren Ehemann anstarrte. Doch dann schlich sich ein schelmischer Ausdruck in ihre Augen und sie zwinkerte Arthur übermütig zu. Oh ja, sie würde schon noch dafür sorgen, dass ihre heimliche Begierde Erfüllung fand.

_Ende Teil VII_

**Ende der Geschichte**


End file.
